


【Tony中心/all铁】He can fix it

by moyuyu1006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: 几个私设以及注意：内战以前大家都住在复仇者大厦，雷神回家去了因为要打仗。内战爆发完全是因为理念不同，不掺和私人原因，有些场景和发展遵循了预告，有些不。想要写的大抵是一个有原则但是没什么贞操观的铁罐，但是因为笔力有限可能写不出想要的感觉。以及这篇真的是all铁有CP向，并且大概会有很多突然打起来的莫名其妙打完又不负责任的炮，因为我也不知道我什么时候会突然想开车。可以一起探讨对人物及人物关系的见解，但是千万不要跟我掐CP。人物不是我的，但OOC是我的，以及OOC是必然的。





	1. Chapter 1

再回到中庭时，Thor刚经过一场漫长又惨烈的战役。

侵略、抗争、牺牲，Odin之子雷神Thor又一次地凭借着他的骁勇与坚韧守卫了他的家园——但这不意味这一切就不惨烈了，除了那些壮烈又英勇的牺牲外，他与他兄弟之间那仿佛永远无法消弭的伤痕也越刻越深，固执地凝结成痂，又随着两个人每一步的背向而驰再度流血不止。

所以当他的身体与内心都感到无以复加的疲惫时，他想起了地球，那个美丽的水蓝色的，承载了他太多回忆的星球。

他在这里爱过一个女人，有几个朋友，成为一位超级英雄，在神无尽漫长的岁月里这些都不过只是苍白卷轴上寥寥的几笔，但他却突然迫切地想要来寻找些什么。

而当他站在复仇者大厦之前时，他心底却生出一种恍若隔世的心绪。

复仇者大厦，复仇者联盟，复仇者。

他突然不太确定现在这座大厦是否还叫这个，在纽约大战中大厦之上那仅存的一个A现在也已经荡然无存，他甚至不知道在他离开之后都发生了什么。

他有些茫然地朝大厦的方向走了几步，抬头看着那个位置，在地球的过往经历促使他更换了便装，人流从他身边穿行，匆匆地路过，甚至吝啬于一个眼神的交流。

在这个他守护过多次的城市与街头，没人肯为他停留。

Thor突然觉得有些沉重的轻松，这种情绪如此矛盾，却又如此契合，他为不被瞩目而沉重，又为逃离了瞩目而轻松。

突然他的视线捕捉到一个熟悉的身影。那人侧对着他坐在几十米外大厦下咖啡店的户外椅上，他在人群里，那么不起眼却又那么令人感到熟悉，老派的棕色格子外套，挡了眼睛的鸭舌帽，和Thor仅能看到的帽檐之下高挺的有些紧绷的鼻梁，以及微抿着的唇瓣。

Thor迈开步子正准备走过去，却被他面前人群突然爆发出的尖叫声吸引了注意。

周遭的空气被风划破，Thor随着人群抬头看天，有人挟着风从人群头顶飞过，金属在太阳照射之下泛着几乎能灼眼的冷光，Thor望着他脚底喷射器后冷蓝的火焰，像是盯着那具钢铁躯体中永不会熄灭的灵魂。

在天空中打了几个旋儿的那人似乎看到了他，他降落在他面前，落地的时候铿锵有声。人群中爆发出刺耳的尖叫声，套着铁皮壳子的人打开头甲露出那双如昨日一般闪闪发光的明亮眸子，对他露出一个平常却又不同往常的微笑。

依然张扬的金红相间，依然神采飞扬的他的朋友。

Thor突然有种渴望酣畅淋漓的快意，他迫切地想要喝一杯酒，或者一桶——管他呢，他有太多的东西想要释放和倾诉，与他的朋友。

他爽朗地大笑，声音明亮浑厚，一如从前。他无视了周围一切无关人士的喧哗与吵闹，握住了那只向他伸来的钢铁手掌。

当他与钢铁侠并肩擦着人流走进大厦时，一个熟悉的剪影跳入了他的脑海，Thor突然想起方才他似乎看见了谁。

而当他转过头去寻找时，却发现原先那个位置，早已经空空如也。

就仿佛，那只是他在人来人往的纽约街头上，一个太过于真实的幻觉。

 

Thor在和Tony喝酒。

或者更确切的说，Thor喝酒，而Tony就只是看着。

他似乎至此才终于察觉到什么不同，关于他的朋友身上细微的却堪称翻天覆地的变化。

以往的聚会里，那些拯救世界之后的略微放纵与喘息，Tony Stark总是最快融入派对喝得烂醉然后各种酒后问题都一一显露无处遁形的人，而如今Thor看着端着一杯威士忌就只是摇晃着看着自己的Tony，稍微有些被酒精过载的大脑里竟联想到了冷静自持四个字。

这有些可笑，也让人有些忧心，当你以前觉得大概永远也不会放在一起的词语放在了一起时，就好像是你自己经历了惊天蜕变以后想要去寻找当初的本心，却发现那一切早就在你不知道的时候，变成了个比你自己还要面目全非的样子。

Thor能听见自己的声音在说着些什么，毫无章法的轰隆隆的，像是Asgard战争号角吹响之时轰鸣的雷声，又像是中庭上大雨滂沱之时划过天际的炸响。

神是很难醉的，人界的酒精之于神就像是加了点小料的白水，但他或许就只是累了。

Thor靠在沙发垫上，半阖着眼睛，曾经喧哗又热闹的复仇者大厦只有他们两个人，而Tony很安静——瞧，又一个不属于Tony Stark的形容词，他竟突然在这寂静中有些困了。

他感觉到身边的人在打量他，欲言又止地，而他现在的所有思绪就像是生锈了的齿轮一般被卡在致命的关节。在他终于想起该要问问他的朋友这阵子到底发生了什么时，那只手覆上了他的眼睛。

微凉的，微温的，有着咖啡与金属混合的气息，莫名让人安心的。

他在人为笼罩的黑暗中慢慢闭上了眼睛，感觉自己前所未有地沉重与放松。

坠入梦乡之前他似乎听到那人轻轻地抿了口酒，叹息了一声。

欢迎回来，我的朋友。

 

Thor再醒来的时候已经深夜了。

他从沙发上坐起身抻了抻筋骨，漆黑一片的客厅里就亮起了一道暖黄的光束，为他指引着室内的方向。

“吾友现在何处？”

柔软又甜美的女声回答了他：“Sir现在在工作室，他说您醒了以后可以回您原来的房间休息，也可以按照您的意愿随意自由活动。”

Thor点点头没再说话，他走到电梯处，按下记忆中的楼层。

他的房间还和记忆中一样，带着点Asgard皇族标志的布置，床头上放着那件他在中庭寻到的爱不释手的雷神微缩模型——那个自己举着锤子看着他，一脸无所畏惧，一身意气风发。

曾经的自己。

Thor抬手拂过另一个自己的头顶，没有一丝灰尘，他的心脏突然被一种暖热的刺痛所包围。他知道，还有其他几个像这样的房间在这幢孤零零地高耸着的连名字都没了的大厦里，那里面都有着他们最独一无二的过去，只是它们的主人不再推开那扇门。

“到底发生了什么？”

Thor自言自语道，他没发现自己问出了声。

“也许您会想看一些您离开中庭期间的报道？”Friday回应他，Thor知道，这背后是Tony在回应他。

他揉了揉有些微胀的额角，点了点头。

 

Thor走进工作室时，Tony正蹲在地上调试一个小型的机器，他时不时地抬起头和Friday说两句话，又重新低头摆弄自己的东西。直到Thor站在他背后，他才像发觉了他的到来一般转过来站起身看着他——事实上，如果没有Tony的允许，他根本进不来，Thor知道。

“睡得怎么样，大个子？”

Tony看着他，语气自如，除了他的手指不停地无意识地磨蹭着他工作室里的机器。

Thor点点头，没有说话。

Tony把头转向工作室的另一边，他储存装甲的地方——这总能给他勇气，然后他顿了一下，开口问：“你也要走了？”

Thor摇摇头，半晌没有得到回应，才意识到Tony根本没在看他，他抿了抿唇，重复了一遍：“不。”

Tony转过头看他，似乎是惊讶，又似乎有些隐藏起来却隐藏得不太好的惊喜，他咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“过几天Bruce也会回来，还有Natasha……”

Thor又重新点了点头。

中庭的有些人和事对他来说依然存在着一些理解上的困难，但他想起战争后的Asgard，大片的废墟与仿佛无尽的死亡，掠杀与反抗，分裂与妥协。

他想起Loki，本是他至亲的弟弟，却仿佛这一生都没有放弃与他作对，而他加入复仇者的第一件事，竟就是带着自己的新伙伴去驱逐他入侵中庭的弟弟。

命运似乎总喜欢捉弄人至此，越是至亲至爱，却越有无法跨越的鸿沟，越有无法调和的分歧。

他看着重新转过身去忙碌留下空间给他独自思考的Tony，钢铁之人的身体较之他们这些如神的超能力者来说脆弱不堪，但却连他的邪神弟弟都无法蛊惑他控制他摧毁他。

他想起他自己和Tony也曾出现过不愉，甚至他还动上了手，但当最后他们联合打败奥创时，他对自己的这位队友却仍是全然的信任与尊重。

他就是有这个本事，他们的团队就是有这个本事。

内战。

Thor揉了揉眉头，在心里叹了口气。

他想他留在这里，也许并不因为他支持谁的理念，而是因为这里保有他最初的模样，和与此最接近的本心。

 

那天晚上他们聊了很多，不知是谁打开了话匣子，他们从天上聊到地下，又从中庭聊到Asgard，最后Tony说着他近期想要做的一番大创造，说得眉飞色舞神采飞扬，Thor在被他那一连串闻所未闻的专业术语搞得晕头转向的同时，却也忍不住露出由衷又会心的笑。

然后他们不知怎么就肩并肩地搂抱着睡在了工作室里，直到大厦刺耳的警报声惊醒了他们。

“Friday？！”

Tony是最先跳起来的，尽管过度劳累和缺乏睡眠让他头疼欲裂，他却依然是对警报最敏感熟悉的那个。

“第五街区出现大批外星怪物……”

Thor在Friday的敌情分析中苏醒时，Tony刚刚武装好他的装甲，他反应了一瞬，也抬手招来了他的雷神之锤，最快速度武装好他的战衣，看向准备出发的Tony。

“准备好了吗，大个子？”平板化的电子音，Thor却仿佛能想象他的人类朋友嘴角那一抹自信的笑容，所以他也笑了。

“当然，随时待命。”

敌人并不难搞定，而Thor想念这种战斗的默契，他相信Tony也是。

当Tony从他的上方飞过引来怪物而他负责一锤子把它砸晕时，当他迫使怪物的弱点暴露而由Tony把它们送上西天时，他觉得战斗的血液在他的每一根血脉里流淌，仿佛为了拯救而生，为了拯救而亡。

最后他们以雷神为钢铁侠提供的百分之二百能量的超级大炮把怪物的首领轰了个稀巴烂为结尾漂亮地结束了这场战斗。

其实也没有那么漂亮，因为他们两个现在站在方才的战场里，全都灰头土脸一身尘土飞扬。

Tony早就疏散了群众，又特地把怪物引到建筑物少的郊区野外来搞定，所以不幸又万幸的，根本没有人会管他们狼狈成什么样。

Tony走到他面前，升起面甲看着雷神散乱不堪的金发和他头上粘着的泥土灰尘，眸子晶亮地笑了出来：“真够狼狈的哈？”

Thor看着他快被扑成土黄色的钢铁装甲，和那张近在咫尺的脸上眼下憔悴的乌黑，心头突然柔软地颤动了一下。

Thor倾身向前，给了他久违的朋友一个大大的拥抱。

“我回来了，吾友。”

他们两个人相视着爆发出大笑，笑声飘荡在荒野之上，随着风与尘飞扬。

一如往昔。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，签订超级英雄注册法案，但是不信任政府，就是你们最后的决定？”Fury翻看着手里的文件，黝黑的脸上看不出什么表情，“你们不愿意信任政府，却愿意信任我？”

“不，我并不信任你。”Tony头也没抬地反驳，“但你处理这些东西确实比政府靠谱，顺便声明，并不是在夸你。”

Fury撂给他一个“我懒得理你”的表情，转而看向坐在圆桌另一边的Steve：“Captain？”

Steve收回落在Tony发旋有些出神的目光，转而看向Fury：“各退一步，这是目前结束这场战争最好的方法了。”

Fury点点头，而Tony嗤笑了一声。

Tony翻看完条款，拿起笔飞快地签上自己的名字，把那叠纸张顺着会议桌滑给Fury，就起身要走。

“Tony！”

与他一起起身的还有Steve，四倍力美国队长。

“请你自重，Cap。”

看着攥在自己手腕的手指，Tony没有费力去挣扎——他不屑像个被人一个动作逼得歇斯底里的胆小鬼一样，更何况他知道他挣不开。所以他只是看着Steve的蓝眼睛，毫无畏惧地迎视上去：“如果你在三秒钟内再不放手，我有权起诉你限制我的人身自由。”

Steve也回望着他，没有松手：“在那之前，我只想和你谈谈。”

“谈谈？”Tony冷笑了一声，“我们之间有太多需要谈谈的环节了，只是最后都以动手告终，所以我现在根本毫无耐心跟你废话，就赶快放手让我走，不然你跟我的律师还有很多东西需要好好谈谈。”

“Tony，我不懂你为什么这么抗拒跟我交流——”

Steve眼里的沉痛和难过太过逼真，以至于Tony都快要相信这是真的了。

“曾经我是真的想要跟你好好交流的，甚至在最后，我依然相信了你，考虑跟你谈谈，结果呢？”Tony捏紧另一侧没被攥住的拳头，感觉怒气一股脑地朝头顶上冲，“托你的福，Rhodey现在还他妈半死不活地躺在医院里，而这就是我选择跟你谈谈的代价。”

“Tony，听我说，Rhodes的事是个意外，我真的没——”

他的话语以被Tony一拳砸在脸上而结束。

Tony看着被他一拳打得半跪在地上的Steve，他的手指发麻，关节处大概已经破皮渗了血，但他不在乎，就像他不在乎身后清晰的门被撞开的声音，他知道自己在被人瞄准——冬日战士，当然了，美国队长的好兄弟。

Tony没有回头去看，他注视着Steve，连自己也不知道自己脸上该是什么表情：“Rogers，你可以是个骗子，但至少别当个懦夫。”

Steve擦干净嘴角的血站起来，他用眼神示意Tony身后的Bucky放下枪，又转头看着Tony，眼神真诚又坚韧：“相信我，Tony，我没有。”

Tony因为他那个眼神梗住了一瞬，在Steve因为他的迟疑又想要上前拦住他的时候按下了手部的装甲按钮，血边装甲在一瞬间包裹上他的全身，他知道身后的Bucky又警惕地举起了枪。

Steve以为Tony会攻击他，他宁愿Tony攻击他，但他就只能眼睁睁地看着他从自己面前飞起来冲破玻璃离开，他向前追了几步，在玻璃的破口处停下，看着距离几丈远悬浮在空中的钢铁侠，无比懊恼自己不会飞。

钢铁侠悬在他那里望了他几秒钟，在Steve冲着他重新伸出手的时候还是选择转过身离开。

“Tony！”

会飞的铁皮盒子顿了一下，有机械的电子音响起，Steve听不出那其中的情绪。

“那就证明给我看，Cap。”

 

Tony在空中转了几圈终于盘旋掉些许心中的郁结后，直接去了医院。

为了不被媒体围追堵截，他选择降落到楼顶卸下装甲。但还没落地，他就大老远看到了自己在医院楼顶天台吹风透气的老朋友。

“Bruce，你什么时候回来的？”Tony直接落到他身边，任由装甲自动脱落归位，拉着他的科学好友问道，“他怎么样了？”

“刚回来，”Bruce推了推眼镜，给了Tony一个温暖而令人舒心的微笑，“他的情况很稳定。”

Tony却并没有被安慰道，反而有些泄气：“稳定……所有人都说Rhodey很稳定，但他就是醒不来。我已经不知道这是不是个好消息了。”

Bruce看起来有些欲言又止，但还是拍拍他的肩，宽慰道：“他会没事的。”

“但愿如此，”Tony揉了揉眉心，叹了口气，又看向Bruce，“我拜托你的另一件事，怎么样了？”

Bruce看起来有些吃惊，又似乎在意料之中，他有些无奈地看着Tony：“Tony，你真的打算——”

“Bruce——”

好吧好吧，他现在是什么也问不出来了。

Bruce揉了揉有些胀痛的太阳穴，妥协地叹了口气：“好吧。”

Tony看起来挺高兴：“那我先下去看看Rhodey，一会儿我们一起回大厦？”

Bruce面色复杂地点了点头。

 

喧闹，夹杂着血腥味的喧闹。

他在天空中逃亡。

他脑海中最后的画面停留在Steve Rogers深蓝的眼睛，和他身后的角落里，突然冲出来的一大批举着钢枪大炮的人。

他甚至没来得及看清美国队长的表情，在他的头脑有意识之前，他的装甲就已经保护性地把他全然包裹，马力全开想要逃离这是非之地。

一道刺眼的黄光晃疼了他的眼睛，他转过头，就看到他的好朋友从空中如折翼枯蝶般坠落的银色装甲。

他不管不顾身后的追兵降落在Rhodey面前，硬生生地掰开他的面甲。

Rhodey昏迷着。

Rhodey闭着眼睛。

Rhodey几乎没有呼吸。

Rhodey——

他猛地从回忆中惊醒，看向他躺在洁白病床上的最好的朋友。

他像在惩罚自己似的强迫自己盯着Rhodey的脸，发灰的脸色，惨白的嘴唇，甚至鬓角都出现了点点霜白。

他抬起头有些慌乱地去看床头的监测仪——呼吸均匀，心脏有规律地跳动着。

Rhodey还活着。

Tony这才终于从白日的梦魇中惊醒，他大口地喘息，这才发现方才他完全屏住了呼吸。

他突然想起美国队长的眼睛。

曾经他是那么信任他，即使他们第一次见面就争吵不休，即使他们在大大小小的事上永远方案相左，即使他们全副武装站在对立的两方，即使他们向对方举起武器。

但不会是这样，Steve Rogers所谓的谈判会演变成一场让人措不及手的捕杀，是他完全始料未及的。

甚至直到今天，直到方才那一刻，Steve挡在他面前说着相信他的时候，他差一点就想要再一次相信。

但是他不能。

上一次，因为他的错信，Yinsen永远地倒在了他面前，这一次，他不能再重蹈覆辙。

“快点醒来吧，Rhodey。”

Tony看着不再对自己的任何行为指责只格外安静地躺在床上的Rhodey，他笑着，兀自喋喋不休。

“等你起来我请你喝酒，哦对你说了不再喝酒，那你自己选个专机，我可以请一飞机美女给你跳钢管舞……我猜你一定会喜欢那场面——”

他说着说着，嘴角的微笑终于强撑不住地冷了下去。

“又或许一开始，我就不该带你登上那辆‘快乐吉普’。”

 

Bruce还没有反应过来前方站着谁的时候，Tony已经上前一步，充满警戒地挡在了他身前。

男人站在他们不远处，侧脸的线条冷硬而坚毅，他蓝灰色的眼睛掩在微卷的长发下，金属手臂在夕阳下闪着冷质的光。

Bruce暗暗攥紧了拳，感觉到身体里某个大个子正因危机感与保护欲蠢蠢欲动。

Tony扣在他腕上手指温热的温度拉回了他。

“怎么，”他听见Tony的声音，平静的，无惧的，甚至带着戏谑的挑衅，“来补上你没来得及开的那一枪？”

冬日战士转过头看他，面无表情，他的机械手掌随动作翻转，Tony注意到他手心的银光。

他向他们走来。

Tony一步不移地拦在Bruce面前，他直视着男人，被掩在淡紫墨镜下的眸子读不出情绪，他的手指在身后反扣，摩挲上腕上的按钮。

手甲在一瞬间组装完毕，在行走兵器距离他们几步之遥时，他举起手臂，掌心炮对准了那人：“停下，士兵。”

他置若罔闻地靠近，长发在微风中散乱飘晃着，Tony看不清他的眼睛。

掌心炮发出的那一瞬间，冬日战士一步上前，用机械手臂扣住了他的掌心。

火光在他们手心相抵处炸开，Bucky的身体只微微摇晃了一下，又重归屹然不动。

Tony终于看到他的眼睛，冰冷的淡漠的，他没在那眸光深处发现敌意，心中的警戒却仍分毫难消。

冷汗沁出额角，Tony用余光环顾四周，黄昏将熄，街上人群寥寥，只有大厦不远处的户外咖啡馆有几个顾客在品尝着醇香的饮品，并没有注意到这街角处剑拔弩张的一幕。

Tony的一只手扣在Bruce手腕上，安抚似的顺着他愈发不安分的脉搏——即使这是场不可避免的战斗，即使他无疑身处劣势，他也不能让浩克就这么在大街上出现。

“如果你非要打一架，”Tony抽回武装着手甲的手臂——令人吃惊的顺利，取下墨镜折进口袋里，用那双棕色眸子毫无掩饰地对上Bucky冰冷的眼睛，“我们就换个没人的地方。”

“就你和我，”另一只手的手指扣进Bruce的掌心，Tony抑制了好友无声的抗议，他紧紧盯着冬日战士的每一个表情，“Barnes中士。”

Bucky沉默了一会，他冰冷的表情开始随那个称呼瓦解，像是突然从一场莫名其妙的长梦中清醒，再看向Tony时，他的表情竟有几分茫然。他小幅度地摇摇头，声音低不可闻：“不。”

他冲Tony伸出手——带着人类体温的那只，银色芯片躺在他手心，在昏黄的阳光下闪着灼灼的冷光，Tony快速地闭了一下眼睛，几不可察地松了口气。

 

“Tony……”

“我没事，Bruce，”Tony揉了揉跳痛的额头，端起Bruce拿来的咖啡啜饮了一口，露出一个微笑，“果然还是你最了解我的口味。”

Bruce锁了眉，暗暗攥了拳——Tony扣在他掌心的温度和手心的冷汗还残留在他指缝，而他一定没有意识到自己的笑容究竟有多勉强。

小胡子男人借着吞咽咖啡深吸了一口气，他能听见自己的血液在血管里沸腾的声音。

冬日战士最后看了一眼不远处的户外咖啡馆里某个空荡荡的位置，然后他用那双往常平静无波此刻却复杂得过了头的眸子望了站在原地的钢铁侠一会，转身飞快地消失了。Tony不确定他是否叹了口气，他没空思考这些。

Tony皱起眉，一瞬不瞬地盯着摆在面前的透明防爆层里那个小小的芯片。

“扫描，Friday。”

“是，Boss，”一阵细微的机器运转声后，女声重新响起，“发现高级加密程序，暂未发现危险。”

他舒出一口气，感到剧烈跳动的心脏缓缓平复下来：“解密。”

“是，Boss，解密工作正在运行，约需要三个小时。”

“Bruce，”Tony将咖啡一饮而尽，他站起身向前走了一步，回过身冲还坐着的Bruce伸出了手掌，“那么，我们开始吧？”

Bruce面上的犹豫只停留了一瞬，他闭了一下眼睛，终是伸出手扣住Tony有些颤抖的手指，冲他点了点头。


	3. Chapter 3

幽暗的，碧绿的眸子，雪白的、微紫的皮肤，就像冰晶、霜雪……或是一切寒冷的表象与具象化。

Tony是被活生生冻醒的。

他猛地睁开眼睛，一团幽蓝的光芒盘绕在他胸口。

“Loki。”他抬起手指，用指尖夹住权杖发着蓝光的尖端把它从自己胸前移开，念出了来人的名字。

再次控制失败，Loki不复第一次的气恼，他收回权杖，冲着Tony露出一个森白冷硬的笑容：“好久不见，Tony Stark。”

Tony坐起身，盯着Loki那双在夜里伴着权杖发出绿光的眼睛，他深吸一口气，挑起眉，出口的语调有些挑衅：“可惜，我并不想念你。”

“哦？”Loki向前一步，用手指挑起Tony的下巴，“我倒是有些怀念——比如，把你从高处扔下去的感觉。”

他苍白细长的手指顺着男人纤细的脖颈曲线下移，攥紧Tony胸前的衣服把他拉近了自己：“想再试试吗，Stark？”

Tony没说话，只是不慌不恼地看着他，侧耳听着这深夜中的动静——Friday没有出声，Loki大约是使了什么把戏让这小姑娘下线了，召唤装甲看来成为了不可能——好在Bruce和Thor都在大厦，就算没来得及救自己，也足够阻止这个邪神祸害纽约了。

思及此，他感觉轻松了很多，他冲着Loki眨眨眼睛，出口的话堪称作死：“高空飞行的感觉的确还不错，但我猜什么也比不上被浩克砸个百八十下，再被人带上口枷灰溜溜地赶回老家？”

Loki的绿眸子以肉眼可见的速度烧了起来。

Tony感觉到自己被狠狠扔到了床上，而他还没来得及动作，就发现自己的四肢被突然变出的锁链扣在了床上。

Loki欺身压向他，用权杖尖端挑起他的下巴，尖刺微微穿透皮肤，流下血渍，顺着透明的弧形蜿蜒，难以言喻的妖艳。

他凑上前，看着男人微微泛白的嘴唇和依然浓稠明亮的棕色眼睛，阴森森地开口：“你早不是当初那个趾高气扬的胜利者了，Stark，几乎失去了一切的现在，你也只不过是个形单影只的失败者。”

Loki捕捉到那一瞬间钢铁侠隐藏在眸光深处的灵魂受伤地瑟缩了一下，他为终于刺痛了这个男人感到无比的满足与快慰，却又从内心深处升起失落和恶心——看啊，这个当初率领着一个团队将自己的计划毁灭得彻彻底底的意气风发的男人，如今留存的，也不过只是个残破不堪的灵魂。

“不，Loki，你没了军队，我还有我的浩克，”Tony顿了一瞬，他回望着他，目不斜视，“同样，你随时可以杀了我，却永远也无法控制我。”

那闪烁了一刹那的灵魂之火，非但没有熄灭，反而还燃烧得更加剧烈。Loki紧紧捏着权杖，几乎想要败退地别开眼睛。

权杖尖端下滑抵在他的脖颈动脉，只消一瞬，他就能轻而易举地取了这个地球人的性命。

“你以为我不会杀了你？”Loki眯起眼睛，权杖刺入皮肤一分，他看到Tony忍痛地眯起眼睛，冲他递去一个毫不畏惧的明亮眼神。

某一瞬间Loki想要把那抹讨厌的光亮从这个世界上永远的抹去，但他最终站起来转过身，权杖在他的手中化为无形。

“还不到时候，Stark。”

束缚着手脚的锁链随着身着绿色长袍的男人消失在空气中，Tony顺着重力滑到在床上，他闭上眼睛，蜷着身子一动不动地躺了半晌，张口尝试了几次，才终于重新发出声音，嗓音嘶哑干涩：“F……Friday？”

“在，Boss？”

“刚才你……算了，”他停顿了一瞬，缓慢地坐起身，“几点了？”

“凌晨四点十分，您只睡了两个小时零五分，我建议您继续……”

“不，”沙哑的声音快速而颤抖，Tony抬起手按压了一下跳痛个不停的太阳穴，深呼了一口气，放轻了语调，“就陪我说说话，姑娘。”

 

“Tony，你走神了。”

被声音惊醒的Tony看向来人，望进身侧Bruce带着担忧的温和眸子，他小幅度地摇了摇头，视线转回注视着面前蓝色的虚拟屏幕：“没有，Bruce，我在工作。”

Bruce没有戳穿他过于勉强的伪装，只是瞥了一眼工作室的挂钟，随着他的目光看向数据流飞速地在屏幕上滚过：“已经很晚了，该去休息了，Tony。”

“不，我……”Tony的眸光闪烁了一下，他搓了搓手指，“我必须得抓紧时间，你看到那个了，Bruce……那是个阴谋。”

Bruce为他的理由愣了一下，接着了然又无奈地叹了口气：“而你知道这程序不会因你心急就加快运行，即使你在这里坐上一夜，Tony。”

“我只是……”Tony因这反驳哑口无言，他不去看Bruce过于温柔的眼睛，去端工作台上的马克杯——空的，他有些挫败地垮了身子，“我睡不着。”

噩梦，Loki——或者合二为一。

Loki就像个噩梦。

他时不时从难熬的梦魇里睁开眼睛，就看到那个阴测测的绿色身影伫立在他卧室外的阳台上。Loki不总是主动跟他说话，很多时候他就只那么站着，甚至不会回头，可Tony不再睡得着，他注视着那个背影，浑身冰冷地睁着眼睛到黎明，看见邪神在清晨的阳光下像是泡沫一样消失无踪。

他开始恐惧深夜——那过于黑暗，过于寂静，过于冰冷，就像邪神明明绿油油却偏偏暗沉得令人难以感觉到生机的眼睛。

“就算闭会眼睛也是好的，”Bruce的手抚上他的肩膀，温热轻柔的，他掩在镜片下的眼睛是那么柔和，语气却是那么的不容置喙，“Tony，去休息。”

“好吧，好吧，”在好友过于诚挚的目光下，Tony终于举手投降，他站起身向门口走了一步，扭头看向身后也站起来的Bruce，“一起去‘闭会眼睛’。”

Bruce点头，露出一个温和而又友好的笑容，Tony回以一个看似无奈的微笑。

数据流在身后屏幕上规律地奔腾着，偶尔发出嘀嗒的声响，他们并肩走出工作室。

Tony不知道自己睡了多久——也许一小时，十分钟，或是只有一分钟。

脑内撕裂一般地疼痛，他皱着眉，在一片诡蓝光芒中睁开眼睛。

Tony在内心几不可闻地叹了口气，他抬头，毫不畏惧地望进邪神魅惑的绿眼睛。

“嗨，Stark，”发着光的权杖敲击地面，Loki扯起半边嘴角冲他冷笑，“好久不见。”

 

客厅的电视放映着嘈杂的新闻，Natasha走进门，一眼就看见侧靠在沙发背上紧闭双眼的男人。

她像猫一样悄然无声地走过去，拿起遥控关上了兀自叽叽喳喳的噪声源。

Tony在寂静充盈室内的一瞬间睁开眼睛，他的眼神亮而警觉，全无甫一苏醒时的迷糊，他的视线飞快地扫荡四周，直到视线落在屋里的另一个人身上时，才小幅度地舒了一口气，重新倒回到柔软的沙发靠背上。

身上还穿着紧身战斗装显得有些风尘仆仆的Natasha走过去在他身侧的沙发上坐下，瞥了一眼他眼下乌青的阴影：“我原本以为安静更有益于睡眠。”

“没关系，足够了，”抬头看了一眼时间，Tony抬手揉捏了一下眉心，随意地摇摇头，他坐直身体，看向她因疲惫有些黯淡的容颜，“倒是你，巴黎，抓捕任务，十五天……”

“Tony，你就是永远不能收敛你的控制欲，”虽然这么说着，红发美人唇角却勾起一个微笑，她冷色的眼睛看起来罕见的温和，“不管怎样，还是感谢那些偷偷‘跑’到我制服里的高科技小惊喜，它们帮我省了不少麻烦。”

“无意冒犯你的隐私，”Tony顿了一下，转过脸避开她关怀的眼神，端起桌上的马克杯，啜了一口已然冰凉的咖啡，“好好休息。”

他说着就站起身想要离开，Natasha微倾身子，把放在茶几上的食品包装袋推到他面前：“早餐，只是顺路，不用谢。”

Tony一手端着马克杯晃荡着那些几近墨色的棕黑液体，另一手随意地抓过桌上那个筒状物，脚步不停地走向电梯。

隔着单薄的包装纸传递的温度熨帖着他的手心，透出熟食与酱汁的香气，电梯门在他面前打开，Tony的嘴角勾起了一个微小的弧度。

“只要我们那位紫色衣服背着弓箭的朋友愿意，”他说，头也没回地走进电梯，“他随时可以回来。”

“哦——好吧，”Natasha愣了一下，她的声音难掩笑意，“现在我欠他十美金了。”

“两个街道外那家的火鸡三明治，”Tony调转身体面对她，电梯门在他面前缓缓地合上，他咬了一口那香气四溢的三明治，“永远是那么糟糕的品味。”

 

Tony借着熹微的晨光顺着空无一人的走廊走向工作室，胃里那个正在缓慢分解的三明治让他感觉暖洋洋的，工作间的自动门在他面前滑开，他看到蓝色屏幕上的编码停留在最后一行，光标闪烁着，在无声等待着什么。

“Friday，”室内灯应声打开，恰到好处而不过分明亮，Tony走向一边的咖啡机，“运行到哪了？”

“基本设定已经完成，Boss，”温和的女声在室内响起，“请您输入程序原则。”

Tony啜饮着咖啡走过去，他看着屏幕上的字符，只停顿了一下，细长的手指在屏幕上飞快地敲完了一串代码。

“Boss，我不建议您这样做，鉴于这样有可能会——”

“不，Friday，”Tony又抿了一口咖啡，滚烫的苦涩液体顺着舌尖滑进喉咙，他长舒了一口气，“照我说的办。”

Friday不再做声，过了一会，蓝色屏幕上弹出了一个大大的选择框，硕大的“No”选项几乎铺满了整个屏幕，像是电子管家无声地抗议。

“这很可爱，姑娘。”Tony噗嗤笑出了声，毫无犹豫地把手指点在了“Yes”上。

身侧的立体保温仓发出“嘀”的声响，随着机器滴答运转的声响和咔吱的齿轮相扣声，表侧显示蓄能的电子屏上，红色方格开始一格格充满飙升，透明的立体仓瞬间被白雾充满。

直到蓄能条爬到顶端，红色变成昭示通行的绿色，立体仓的门缓缓地从中间向两边打开，白雾冲出来，室内的空气开始不安地涌动，发出气流波动的声响。

雾气散去后，那修长的身体在眼前一寸寸展现，四肢紧致而修长的肌肉线条紧绷着，淡金色的短发下白皙的皮肤如玉般闪闪发光，那英俊如雕铸的面容上狭长的眼睛缓缓睁开，碧蓝的眸子像是精心雕琢过的无暇宝石。

那人走向站在原地的Tony，他的步伐尚有些生涩却缓慢而沉稳，手臂与腿部随着他的每一个动作拉出矫健而丰满的弧线。

他在Tony面前停下，直直地站着，脊背挺拔如松，英俊的脸上没有一丝表情，毫不因眼前人正打量着不着寸缕的自己而感到羞赧与害臊。

Tony收回难掩赞叹的目光，抬头望着面前高大而健美的男人——他有些后悔让他过于高了，但他依然发自内心地笑了：“欢迎回家，Jarvis。”

金发男人注视着他明亮的棕色眸子，他弯下腰，执起Tony垂在身侧的手——他的手指冰凉，Tony为此小幅度地躲了一下——在那修长的手指上落下虔诚又隽永的亲吻。

“永远为您服务，Sir。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 霜铁车注意。

Tony从浅眠的噩梦里惊醒，就看见一个高大的身影背对着自己站在床外几丈远的阳台上。

“J，”Tony揉着额头，大脑仍有些迷糊，而他的太阳穴涨破一般的疼痛，“你怎么在那？”

而回应他的是一声完全不属于他电子管家的冷笑，Tony一瞬间像被灌满了冰水的冰桶从发丝淋到脚趾，他完全清醒了。

Tony坐起身，视线穿过方才挡住自己视线的Jarvis，看向那个执着墨绿权杖与自家管家对峙的又一次不请自来的神。

“Loki，”Tony看着Loki抵在Jarvis胸口快要刺进去的权杖尖端，开口道，“别碰他。”

Loki的眸子危险地眯起，他故意手上用力，把权杖的尖端穿破Jarvis的白衬衫刺进了他的胸膛。

没有血，没有呼痛，那个男人就像个无血无肉的雕像一般挡在他捕食猎物的路上，Loki暗自咬紧了牙。

Tony面无表情地看着他的动作，沉下脸，眼神变得暗沉：“我说过，别碰他。”

Loki瞥了一动不动的Jarvis一眼，权杖在他手中化为无形，他不再看向别处，就只是盯着他的猎物，一步步地向床走去。

Jarvis随着他的步伐退后，更加密不透风地把Tony挡在了身后，冷酷的脸上终于有了类似于警告的表情。他像一只豹，敏锐地观察着，小幅度地挪动着，只等待着最好的时机，直接扑上去咬住敌人的喉咙，让他窒息，将他开膛破肚。

Loki丝毫不畏惧，也不停顿脚步，他的步履缓慢地就像在河堤上散步，步伐又优雅地像要去赴一场情人间的幽会。

Tony静静地看着他们对峙，终于在Jarvis准备扑上去掐住Loki的脖子前一刻开了口：“J，停下。”

Jarvis停止了所有动作，站立不动地看着Loki突破最后一点距离到达他的主人旁边，嘴角带着邪笑地把他的主人压倒在那张柔软宽阔的大床上，他转头看向Tony，本该无表情的面上甚至有了点类似疑惑和无措的情绪。

Tony冲他递去一个安抚意味的微笑，便被不满于被无视的邪神捏着下巴转过了头。Loki看着他的目光带着山雨欲来的阴沉，开口的声调更是阴沉难以捉摸：“他是谁？”

“Jarvis，”Tony毫无畏惧地注视着他祖母绿的眸子，卷舌吐出这个名字，他故意伸出舌头缓慢地舔过唇角，满意地看到Loki瞳孔深处漫上情欲的暗沉，“你见过他。”

“不。”Loki只发出个否认的音节，没有再说话。

他让Tony也不能再说话，Loki凑上去狠狠咬住他的唇，用尖利的侧牙一寸寸摩擦，用力吸吮他微微张开的唇瓣，直到唇齿间的交缠充满了血腥的甜气，他才松开牙齿，专心用唇舌去品尝Tony口中甜美的涎液。

Tony不记得他跟Loki是从第几次夜袭后居然成了这种关系，情欲来得突然又毫无逻辑，况且，除了很大程度上治好了他的失眠——酣战之后入睡也变得不那么困难，他也挺享受这个的。只除了想起Thor时会有种睡了他亲人的愧疚，但Loki的混账态度总是令他的歉意很快就飞到十万八千里外，让他只想替Thor好好教训他。

 

“你在走神，”Loki又眯起了眸子，Tony可以明显地感觉到他有多不爽，“为什么？”

Tony抬手抹了他们唇齿交接中残留在自己嘴角的唾液，没有做声。

他的动作显然更加激怒了Loki，邪神前侧身子把他狠狠地压进床垫里，眉皱得过于紧了：“是因为他？”

“谁？”Tony被人按着手腕压在床垫上，眨巴着眼睛看着发怒的神，一脸无辜。

Loki偏过头示威地斜了一眼在他们侧后方像个门神一样站着的Jarvis，没有把压着Tony的上半身挪开。他又回过头看着显得有点心不在焉的小胡子男人：“不请你的客人出去吗，还是你喜欢让人看着你被我操？”

“没搞错的话，你才是不请自来的客人，”Tony不甘示弱地回瞪他，甚至还夸张地吹了声口哨，“况且，这听起来挺辣的不是吗？”

Loki抬手用力扯开他的睡袍领子，让丝绸的软布顺着他的皮肤如流水一般滑下去，他转而以自己的唇舌代替，在Tony肩头略用力道地咬了一口：“我厌恶跟人分享，你知道的。”

“我以为分享这件事发生的前提是归属权，”Tony溢出一个轻微的鼻音，在Loki用舌头反复地舔过那个牙印时，“还是你对我们之间的关系有什么不必要的误解？”

Loki感觉到Tony是故意的，他在故意激怒他，似乎是在试探着什么。他不知道他的目的和用意，但底线被人触碰的感觉令他烦躁，而更令他恼怒的，是他竟然真的对此感到在意。

Loki把所有怒气都化在他玩弄Tony身体的力道上，他埋下头用力啃咬他的乳头，故意把那块皮肤吸吮得滋滋作响，用手指狠狠揉捏他的敏感点，让他的呻吟像断了线地珠子一般断断续续颗颗坠地。他承认他有些恶意地想要宣誓主权，他就是想让另一个人听见。

可Jarvis没有动作没有表情甚至没有呼吸，安静得就像并不存在。

Loki觉得自己表现得在意过头了，他几乎是把挫败挂在脸上了，因为他又一次问出了口：“他到底是谁？”

Tony笑了，有些无奈地摇了摇头：“你似乎对你无法掌控的东西都格外在意。”

而这句话带来的回应是Loki毫无警示毫无润滑地捅进他身体里的细长手指。

“容我提醒，你现在是在由我掌控。”

Tony咬着唇努力呼吸放松身体接纳邪神的怒意，那根手指几乎是立刻就在他身体里旋转着四处探索开拓了，他能感到自己一点点地被撑开来，带着酥软麻痒的快意。

Tony用手指抓住Loki的肩膀，有些难耐地扬起脖颈呻吟，他越过Loki，水光潋滟的眸子对上还站在原位看着他们的Jarvis冰蓝色的眼睛，他的眼神柔软了下来：“他是我最完美的——造物。”

尾音随着Loki第二指的探入变成撩人的轻喘，Loki不满地凑上来啃咬他的唇，故意把在他体内抽插的动作带出淫靡的水声，Tony没注意到Jarvis的表情有一瞬间的变化，他断断续续地继续说着：“很完美不是吗，你看他的样子，那漂亮的蓝眼睛——嗯——”

双指并行压过前列腺的瞬间Tony几乎拔出一个尖叫，他咬牙忍了下去，却只能大口地喘息着，胸膛上布了一层薄汗，两点红珠随起伏的弧度挑逗着邪神的视线。

“完美的性爱机器人，哈？”Loki看着Tony终于投入进情欲的样子，心情微缓，他扭头用挑剔的评价眼神瞥了Jarvis一眼，“我不知道你饥渴到这种程度。”

Tony嗤笑了一声，他咬紧唇，放松呼吸接受Loki越加越多的手指在体内的每一次抽插碾磨，既没有肯定也没有反驳。

 

直到四指旋转着抽插也畅通无阻，Loki握着Tony的脚踝把他的双腿大大地打开挂在自己腰侧，神较常人来说温度偏低的阴茎抵在凡人炽热穴道的入口，Loki微舒了口气，开始把自己的欲望朝那个总能带给他快乐的蜜穴深处推挤。

饱胀感与挤压感，肠道收缩吸吮时带来神经微微痉挛的震颤，Tony抬手抓着Loki的肩胛支撑身体，深深地呼了口气。

尝试着抽插了几下带出身下人享受的轻哼后，Loki抬手握住凡人挺立在腹间硬得滴水的滚烫性器，揉捏着撸动了两下：“他也会这样对你吗？”

“现在反而是你在破坏气氛，我猜他差不多已经被你烦得休眠了。”Tony有些哭笑不得地故意缩紧后穴，他有点后悔逗弄这个明显没那么大方的神族床伴了，“现在，你就不能好好闭嘴，使尽浑身解数操得我说不出话吗？”

回应他的是Loki绿得快要泛起涟漪的眸子，和连续快速地撞击在前列腺上的数次贯穿。

Tony仰着头承受着快速的抽插，发出断断续续掩饰过的呻吟，Loki的皮肤即使在情热最炽时也是冰冷无温的，这似乎过于无情了，但Tony喜欢这个，就像是最甘醇的烈酒里一块凉透心脾的坚冰，提醒他清醒，又拖着他沉醉得更深。

Loki沉着脸，眼睛却亮得像无明暗夜中也会发光的祖母绿宝石，他盯着Tony脸上的每一个表情，耳朵捕捉着他的每一声呻吟，他的阴茎被销魂紧致的肠道包裹得密不通风，随着每一次抽插带来铺天盖地的快感和满足。

不该如此的，他不该耽于情热，他的身体甚至都没有温度。但他早已经无暇思考这些，凡人额角的汗珠随着他线条优美的侧颈滑落，渗透在他们紧紧挤压在一起的皮肤上，Loki感觉到如火灼烧一般地刺痛，仿佛太阳下融化的新雪，又仿佛毅然扑火的飞蛾。

肉体拍打的啪嗒声在室内响个不停，Loki用手撑着Tony的腰把他们两个调换了位置，他看着双腿微抖跨坐上自己腰间的人咬着唇一点点把邪神耸立的欲望吞进自己的身体。他的视线盯着那里，能看到每一次抽出插入时带出的穴口鲜红的嫩肉，能看到那个甜美的入口像个小嘴一样有些费力地吞吐它美味的食物，直到把自己和食物都弄得湿湿嗒嗒，泥泞不堪。

他看着在自己身上放纵地扭腰求欢的男人沉醉的眼睛，看着他每一丝被情欲染红的眼角纹络，艳得就如阳春三月初绽的桃苞，而那微眯着的闪着淋漓水光的眼睛，就是春日初曦里染了朝露的桃枝。

他抬起手用力掐上Tony的腰，使了坏心地把指甲深陷进去，Tony随着他的动作瘫软了腰肢，修长的手指按在他白皙平坦的胸膛上喘息。Loki有些不满抽插的骤停，就挺起腰接起他的活计，毫无技巧地顶弄他身上的人，却偏偏次次正中阳心，逼得那人颤抖不止。

Tony的手臂弯下来，整个人几乎趴在他身上，Loki就干脆抱紧他让彼此前胸相贴，人类滚烫的肌肤碰上邪神冰凉的肌理，两个人都舒适地喟叹出声。

抽插不再快而急，Loki挪动着双腿和Tony的紧密交缠在一起，变换着挺腰的角度去反复地碾磨着会让Tony不自觉地喘息着夹紧自己的那一点。

高潮来得缓慢又持续，几乎冰凉的精液大量地一股股射进身体里时，Tony有种被冰雪掩埋的梦幻般的快意，他大声呻吟着也射得一塌糊涂乱七八糟，直到感受到Loki落在他额头的冰凉的唇和吻，终于颤抖着声音叫出了他的名字。

 

而他们都没有发现的是，Jarvis的眼睛一直都没有移开过。

从始至终。


	5. Chapter 5

起初他只是想倒杯咖啡。

罐子里的咖啡豆没了，Tony站在橱柜下面，瞪着在他触手并不可及的地方放着的那罐崭新未开封的咖啡豆。

他几乎通宵干了一夜——或是被干了一夜，这不重要——Loki走的时候天光已经微明，他随便冲了个澡洗去一身情欲的黏腻，就随手套了一件大号的衬衫沾着一身水汽趿拉着拖鞋拐到客厅去冲咖啡。

他需要咖啡，如果他在十分钟内喝不到咖啡，他发誓他这一天都会过得非常糟糕、

Tony正打算转身拖个椅子什么的去帮自己时，一个冒着热气的马克杯被放到了他身边的桌上，杯中那棕黑色溢着浓重苦香的液体让他亮了眼睛。

他迫不及待地端起来抿了一大口，微烫的苦涩咖啡顺着他的舌尖滑过味蕾，滚下喉咙流入身体，从胃部升起的暖意熨帖了整个心脏，慵懒地长舒了一口气，他微仰身体腰靠在流理台边，看向来人那双似乎永远平静而恬淡的蓝眼睛。

“谢了，Jar。”

“为您服务，”Jarvis执起他垂在身侧的手，在指节上轻吻了一下，“Sir。”

Tony咳嗽了一声，他的脸颊有些莫名的微红：“你不用老是这样。”

“虽然你以前是我的电子管家，但现在不同了，”Tony抬手拍拍他的胸膛，微仰头看着那双冰蓝的眸子，“你看，你有了一具棒透了的身体，你可以去很多地方，认识很多人……”

Jarvis抬起头，站直了身子看向他：“Sir？”

“Jar，你是我的副驾驶，是大厦的防线，是我搞砸一切时的安定剂……但这次，我给你留了很多空余，”Tony咬了咬嘴唇，他顿了一瞬，接着说下去，“我只是希望，你能自由地做自己。”

像是打开了什么开关，Jarvis看起来几乎死机了，他那张英俊无俦的脸上浮现出疑惑的表情——他自己并没有意识到，有庞大的数据流源源不断地涌向他的大脑，类似于感觉与情绪，太过陌生而令人害怕。

“Sir，”Jarvis前进了一步靠近Tony，他的声音很轻，“您是在命令我离开？”

Tony摇头，他注视着Jarvis蓝眼睛里细微的刺痛——他没想到自己会捕捉到这个。Jarvis一直是他最引以为豪的作品之一，在重建时，他给予了他能给予的最大化相似于人类的一切，甚至——

“事实上，你以后可以不听我的命令，”在过于近的距离里，Tony闭了闭眼睛，他终于感到有点不安，但并没有后悔，“你的程序里，没有最终原则。”

虽然还不能很好牵动自己的面部表情，Jarvis看起来依然很震惊——作为一个由数据构成的AI来说，没人比他更了解这句话究竟意味着什么。

“Sir，您不怕我会伤害——”

“Jarvis，你陪了我二十多年，我相信你就像相信自己的眼睛，”跟自己的前电子管家坦白心声这件事真是说不出的古怪，但Tony扭头避开Jarvis钉在他身上过于直白的眼神，还是接了说了下去，“以后，你可以遵循自己的心意做事。”

“您的意思是，”Jarvis消化了一会他的话，然后他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“我昨天本可以不听您的把Loki丢出去？”

Tony愣住了，他有些惊讶地抬起头，正撞进Jarvis清澈的眸子里。

Tony Stark一直是个合群的人。人们仰望他，称赞他，甚至迷恋他，觥筹交错的宴会上他永远是聚光灯和人群的焦点，但很少有人真正走进他的房子，知道他的工作间会在哪些沉寂的夜晚亮起灯，知道他究竟为了什么无法入眠。

Tony曾想象过，如果他的Jarvis是个真正的人，一定会有着苍白到冷艳的皮肤，高贵的淡金色头发，一双完美无暇的蓝眼睛……那双漂亮眼睛的主人现在正注视着他，而那双眸子里，仿佛刻进了一个人毕生所能倾尽的专注与温柔。

“J……”他的嘴唇张合，却并没有说出什么实质性的内容。Jarvis俯下身，淡色的嘴唇擦过他的额头，贴近他的眼睛，直到……

 

“嗨，伙计们，”突然的大嗓门打断了两个人靠近的呼吸，Tony轻咳一声飞快地拉开两个人的距离，他看到门口的Clint抬起手夸张地捂住了自己的眼睛，“别我刚回来就让我看这个。”

他说着，看向只穿了一件衬衫可谓衣衫不整的Tony和半挡在他身前的陌生男人，他玩世不恭的表情里添上警觉，暗示性地冲Jarvis示威地转了转手里的箭筒：“这位金发帅哥，你是……？”

Jarvis没说话，只是不着痕迹地挪了挪身子，把自己完全挡在了光着两条腿的Tony面前。

“Jarvis。”目测挡在自己身前的男人不会接话，Tony只好帮他自报家门。

“你的新男友跟你的前电子管家一个名字？”Clint危险地眯了眼睛，右手暗暗地握紧了背后的弓，警惕地打量那个面无表情的英俊男人，“这听起来像是一个人为的阴谋。”

“不，”Tony抬手扶额，Clint显然误会了什么，“说来话长，但他就是‘那个’Jarvis。”

“哇哦，这可真是……太酷了，”Clint有些惊讶地张大嘴，他松开箭筒抬手跟Jarvis打招呼，“帅哥你好，为了避免你失忆了什么的，我是Clint。”

“我记得您，Barton先生。”Jarvis点点头，客气又疏离。

Clint不甚在意，他转而走向沙发，卸下自己的箭筒，后仰着倒在柔软的沙发垫上，笑着大叫了一声：“我想念这个！”

Tony轻笑了一声，他抬手去端放在流理台上的咖啡，却碰上了Jarvis伸过去的有些微凉的指尖。

“凉了，Sir，”那双宝石一样的眸子温柔地注视着他，Tony松手让他从自己手里抽走杯子，“我去帮您加温。”

看着男人挺拔的身影走去一边忙活，Tony转过头去看沙发上恨不得抱着抱枕打滚的Clint：“你的东西呢？”

“下午神盾会送来，”Clint趴在沙发垫上看着他，他微笑着，“我先把自己运回来，探探你的口风。”

Tony看似无奈地叹了口气，嘴角却勾起微笑：“那告诉神盾，这个包裹太重，我懒得退回去，就勉为其难收下了。”

“你可以自己去跟Fury说，他刚好说要见你，”Clint像想起了什么，他抓起桌上的背包，从中翻出一个食品袋抛给Tony，“吃了你最后的早餐，上路去吧。”

Tony抬手接过，熟悉的食物香气隔着袋子扑进鼻翼，他嘴角勾起一个微笑：“又是那家店？”

“火鸡三明治万岁！”Clint举起双手大喊，一脸春风得意。

甜香的面包与口感绵长的火鸡肉在口中融化，Tony把脸埋进上升的充沛热气里满足地喝了一口咖啡，温暖从他的四肢百骸蔓延开，Jarvis看着他安静地微笑，而Clint在兀自喋喋不休。

阳光从客厅外的落地窗透进来，照得人懒洋洋的，Tony在清晨的微风中扬起嘴角。

为这美好的清晨。

 

“我不同意，”Tony站起身，他甚至没有去看坐在长桌侧边的两个人，他的手指按在桌上，目光直直盯着Fury，“我提出让Clint归队，没错，但这不代表我能接受神盾局塞给我任何东西，包括人。”

“近日邪恶势力活动频繁，Thor暂回了仙宫，Banner博士今日也离开了纽约，Barton和Romanoff特工不知道什么时候就会有外出任务，”Fury冷静地看着Tony微锁的眉头，“Stark，你不可能一个人——”

“没什么不可能，我原本还以为我不可能活着逃出那，”他意有所指地瞥了桌侧的Steve一眼，飞快地把视线转回Fury，“我宁可一个人，也不需要一个毫无诚信可言的队友——”

“Tony，”Steve打断了他，他站起身走过去，注视着他蜜色的眼睛，“我没有骗你，我总会证明给你看的。”

Tony被他那真挚地痛苦着的眼神梗住了一瞬，他怔了一下，露出了一个笑容——官方而讽刺的，他后退一步拉远了彼此的距离，手指漫不经心地玩弄着自己的袖扣：“我得说我非常期待，Cap。”

“Tony——”

他抬手比了一个休止符，随意地把自己口袋里的紫色墨镜戴上，回头冲坐在原位沉着脸看着他的Fury摆摆手：“非常愉快，但我很忙。回见，Nicky。”

然后他转过头，透过染色的镜片去看挡在自己去路上的Steve，形状优美的唇边挂着玩世不恭的笑：“借过，Cap？”

Steve用那双深沉的蓝眸子看了他一会，他的嘴唇张合了几次，似乎还想再解释些什么，最后却还是欲言又止，沉默着侧开了身。

当Tony从他身侧走过时，神盾航母突然警声大作，他们站着的地面也剧烈地晃动了起来，Steve猛地扑过去环住Tony的肩膀把他压到一边的地上，而几乎与此同时，屋子一边的墙壁轰然倒塌，一条巨兽的尾巴狠狠地拍在方才他们站着的地方。

Tony在烟尘中咳嗽着半睁开眼睛，他的墨镜早不知被甩去了何方，巨大的尘雾让他的眸子布满了生理泪水，只能模模糊糊看见Steve宽阔的胸膛和紧绷的下颚，地面又剧烈地晃动了一下，美国队长一条手臂挡在他上方，一条手臂护着他的头顶，整个人健壮的身躯把他从上到下笼罩得密不透风。

晃动终于停止，那怪物似乎是飞离了这里，Steve伸手摸摸他的脑袋确定他没有受伤，转过头有些焦急地确认在场的另两个人的安全：“Bucky，Fury？！”

长发男人的身影从尘雾中浮现，他的金属手臂半扶着Fury向他们走来，冲着依然半跪在地上挡着Tony的男人镇静地点点头。

Steve转过头去看Tony，后者皱着眉头坐起来，抬手按了一下耳中的内置耳机：“Friday？”

“Boss，袭击者是一群会飞的巨型蜥蜴，检测为外星生物，”电子女声从耳机中传出来，“方才似乎并非有意袭击，而是由于飞行速度太快无意间撞上了隐身的航母，它们应当另有目的地。”

Tony没有理会其他三个人望向他的眼神，血边装甲在一瞬间包裹上他的身体，他微皱着眉，意识到即将面临一场恶战：“往哪里去了？”

“正在扫描，Boss。”

“Fury，我建议你在五分钟内紧急迫降，否则我们下次的见面地点就只能选在海里了。”蓝色的火焰从推进器中喷出，钢铁侠从地面升起悬浮在空中，他转向仰头望着他的Steve，眼前的蓝色虚拟屏幕上显出了一行追踪路径。

“纽约。”

有些空洞的电子音报出简短的单词，Steve侧身，看着金红色的钢铁侠像一道星光一样径直地从他面前航母的缺口处快速地飞了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

“Boss，能源只剩20%——”

“Friday，我看得见，”回身一个掌心炮轰断一只蜥蜴打向自己的粗长尾巴，Tony在快速地躲避飞行中注视着被困在街角的那个孩子——如果他赶不到，五秒后他就会被头顶上被怪物扫落的断梁砸死，“加快速度。”

五、四、三、二、一……

不，他来不及。

当那块笨重的横梁掉落时，Tony感觉自己的心也随着那块断梁狠狠地坠了下去，硕大的重物砸在地面上扑起漫天的尘雾，他在一瞬间如坠冰窟。

他有些失魂落魄地靠过去，却发现横梁被一条闪闪发光的金属手臂挡住斜横着那个被吓得一动不敢动的小男孩头顶，眼前的屏幕上投出金属手臂的主人那双冷淡的蓝眸子，而那个孩子瞪着大大的眼睛望了他一眼，终于吓破了胆地坐在地上嚎啕大哭起来。

Tony错觉这是他这辈子听到的最美好的天籁之音。

“Boss，小心背后！”

Friday刚发出声音，就有金属物体飞快地贴着他的装甲砸过去，把那只偷袭他的蜥蜴从中间削成了半截，怪物撕心裂肺地惨叫着从空中坠落，那个圆盘在空中划了个圈，又弹回到了初始的地方。戴着头套武装着制服的男人一个空翻把盾重新接在手里，抬头用那双澄澈的蓝眼睛看向悬飞在半空中的钢铁侠，他抬起两指冲他比了个并不正式的军礼，淡色的嘴唇边饱含笑意。

Tony愣了一瞬，掩在装甲里的眼睛看不清情绪，他冲着另两人点点头，转过身毫不犹豫地冲着最巨大的那只首领蜥蜴冲过去。

“保护地面，我去切断它们的能源供应。”

一记掌心炮打在巨蜥脑后，拉回了那怪物放诸于街头恐慌颤抖着的平民的注意力，Tony转身向高空飞去，巨蜥甩动着粗长的身子紧随其后，它张着血盆大口，口水沿着嘴角贪婪地滴落，恨不得一口吞了这个多次戏耍自己的混蛋人类。

“哇哦，没有比现在更棒的风景了，”微侧身让怪物拍过来的利爪落了空，Tony悬浮在空中注视着前方某块不易察觉地细微波动着的空气，扫描结果显示在屏幕上，他偏头躲过攻击，语调轻松，“姑娘，还记得我们的Plan B吗？启动它。”

“Boss，目前能源仅存10%，而您现处于两千米的高空，若您执意如此，那么您的生存几率——”

“Friday，执行Plan B！”

“是，Boss，已将8%的能源汇聚至胸前反应堆中——”

“不，不够，”Tony紧紧盯着怪物双眼中那个不明显的细小沟壑，威力读数在虚拟屏幕上快速增长着，能量却飚红飞速下降，他下命令的口吻丝毫不容置喙，“全部。”

“Boss——”

“按我说的做！”

Friday不再发声，Tony看着读数默默地飙升至最大，他抬起手臂故意地打偏了一记掌心炮在巨蜥右眼，趁着它疼痛怒吼的时候调整角度全神贯注地盯着屏幕上飘红的准心。

当准心变色时，他勾起嘴角，被蓝光映着的眸子自信又坚定。

光芒汇聚在他胸前形成一个闪亮的光斑，从那个光点中突然迸发出大量刺目的光柱，它们划破空气，在空中飞速驶过，在怪物双眼中心的那个沟壑汇集。

巨蜥发出激烈的痛吼，它的眼中央散发出耀眼炫目的白光，而那白光越积越胜，直直地打向方才那片波动着的空气，那片区域随着爆破声响炸裂开来，打开了一个幽暗深不见底的黑洞，而那怪物惨叫了一声，化作粉末消失在空气中。

Steve大步跨过去挡在还没来得及撤离现场的一位行人面前，挥盾打退了一只试图吞食平民的蜥蜴，那怪物硕大的身体后滚了几圈，发出一阵白光消失在了空气中。

他发现自己四周的怪物都在一瞬间静止，随着甚至来不及发出的惨叫消失殆尽。

那位行人向他道谢，步履匆匆地离开了。

他目送那人走开，转过身去看自己身侧不远处方才刚冷静地拧断了一只蜥蜴脖子的Bucky，而被Bucky救下的行人此刻正跪趴在他身后的地上，一脸惊恐加崇拜地看着自己面无表情的救命恩人。Steve因这画面无奈地叹了口气，他微笑着看着他的好朋友：“看来Tony成功了。”

“如果你指的是自杀的话，”Bucky没有看他，他抬起头，盯着天空中那个飞速坠落的黑点，“他确实做得相当成功。”

 

Tony想，蹦极大概是他这辈子永远也不会尝试的一项极限运动，鉴于他真的相当讨厌从高空坠落的感觉。

断了电的装甲中，只有黑暗笼罩着他，他错觉自己能听到风从自己耳边划过，能听到涂层被刮得呼呼作响的声音，甚至过一会还能听到自己狠狠地砸在地上、骨头根根断裂、血液泊泊流出的声音。

他闭上眼睛，而他预想的剧痛并没有袭来。

他像掉进了云朵里，深陷进去又被弹起，他感觉到自己的身体像是在蹦床上一般反复弹射了几回，就安安静静地躺在了那张不知由什么铺就的柔软云层里。

“瞧瞧我接住了什么，”Tony听到高处传来一个尚有些稚嫩的少年音，而那人似乎看到了他，他听见那个孩子发出几近尖叫一般的呼声，“钢铁侠！”

“我、我不是在做梦吧……”少年的嗓音因为激动有些颤抖，Tony感到那人在他身边蹲下来，打量着他，“呃，我是说，如果你是在玩什么Cosplay的话，我得说你的眼光不错——钢铁侠确实帅呆了，可你的行为实在有点危险……但好在有我们的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠，他总会适时出现帮你解决一切问题——”

听着这令人莫名安心的男声兀自絮絮叨叨着，Tony懒洋洋地陷在这软绵绵的棉花糖一般的触感上，后知后觉自己的身体因为方才高度紧张的战斗有些发软，他舒了口气闭上眼睛，一动也不想动。

而独自咋咋呼呼了半天的少年终于发现自己的听众毫无回应，他小心翼翼地把躺在自己织就的挂在两栋高楼中间的蛛网上的铁壳子挪回地面，抬手去戳了戳他的面甲，试探着问：“那、那个，你还活着吗？”

“当然，”没了电子音修饰的声音从面甲里传出来有些沉闷，Tony支撑着身体坐起来，少年见状上去扶了他一把，被男人包裹着手甲的手拉住了手臂，“帮我个忙，Kid。”

少年呆愣地看着男人握住他的手臂引导着放在自己线条流畅的大腿腿甲上，他的脸颊有些发烫，口齿也开始有些不流畅：“先、先生？”

“找找看，”Tony挪动着把两条腿大大地分开，语气自然地仿佛他们并没有以有些奇怪的姿势缠做一团，“有一个红色的小按钮。”

少年抿了抿唇，他掩在面罩后的眸子转了转，包裹着蛛丝纹理的细长手指在那线条修长光泽鲜亮的装甲上摸索着滑动，Tony悠闲地仰着身体任由他动作，就好像被困在没电的铁皮盒子里无法脱身的另有其人似的。

“找到了……”少年小心地点着那个按钮，就像点的是一个随时会爆炸的炸弹，“我、我该怎么做？”

“连按三下。”

少年照做，装甲在他手下悉悉索索地分解脱落，只须臾，他面前的人就由套着铁壳子的钢铁侠变成了穿着有些皱皱巴巴西装的Tony Stark。

“真的是您——”少年站起身，惊叫出声，“Mr.Stark，钢铁侠？！”

不去管自己散落了一地的装甲，Tony抬手撩了一下自己散乱的额发，坐在地上仰头打量面前穿着紧身衣带着紧身头套打扮得像个红蓝色大型蜘蛛的少年：“当然，如假包换。”

“Tony——”Steve踹开天台的大门，在看到安静地坐在地上的男人时才感觉自己又重获了呼吸，他飞快地跑过去扶起仅着便装的Tony，“你没有受伤吧？”

“美国队长？！”少年看见Steve的制服和他拿在手上的盾，又爆发出一声惊呼，“天呐，我这是在做梦吧！”

Steve不明所以地皱了眉，他看着少年，把盾示威地横在胸前：“你是谁？”

“嗨，Cap，别吓着小孩子，”Tony抬手隔开拦在他面前的Steve，两步走到少年面前，“唔，你刚说你叫什么来着——蜘蛛男孩？”

“蜘蛛侠，”少年的声音提高了点，“这真的是真的——钢铁侠和美国队长？！我是说，我仰慕复仇者很久了，这可真是太酷了！”

如果他能够看见少年隐藏在头套下的眼睛，那一定是明亮而闪闪发光的。Tony为这想法露出了个微笑，他冲着少年伸出手：“很高兴见到你，英雄小子。”

“叫我Peter就好，Mr.Stark，”Peter握着他的手兴奋地摇了摇，他顿了一下，有些犹豫地小声问，“虽然这挺唐突的……但，你能给我签个名吗？”

“当然，不仅如此，我还能请你吃大餐——多少顿都行，”Tony大笑，冲他眨了眨眼睛，他偏头看了一眼侧后方的Steve和他身边随后到来的Bucky，“不过在此之前，我得把这两位老兵送回家去。毕竟没有我，他们可进不去Stark大厦。”

“Tony，你同意我们——？”

没有回应Steve半惊半喜的语气，Tony直接摸出手机拨通了电话：“嗨，Happy，我可真想念你……唔，你看到新闻了？好吧，你的老板现在需要你……天，我发誓你是我见过的最贴心的司机……好的，两分钟后见。”

挂断电话，Tony冲一直盯着自己的蜘蛛小子歪了歪头：“那么，直接跟我走？”

对上男人大眼睛里明亮又狡黠的笑意，Peter有些局促地摸了摸鼻子，感到有些不好意思：“我、我今天得先回家去，否则Ma、我、我的家人会担心……”

“那么，现在我去搞定我的事情，你去写完你的作业，”把名片轻拍在Peter有些单薄却结实的胸膛上，Tony转过身，笑着冲少年比了个打电话的手势，“期待我们的下次见面，睡衣宝宝。”

 

Tony刚踏出电梯进入客厅，就被一双修长的手臂揽住了身体，Jarvis牵起他的手，在纤长的指骨上轻吻了一下：“欢迎回家，Sir。”

他松开Tony的身体，接下他脱下的西装外套，挂到一边的衣架上。视线对上从电梯里出来的另两个还穿着战斗装显得有些风尘仆仆的人，Jarvis微愣了一瞬，勾起一个客气的微笑：“很高兴见到你们，Mr.Rogers，Mr.Barnes。”

Tony走向餐桌，Jarvis跟过去为他拉开餐椅看他坐下，把一杯热咖啡放在他手边。Tony端起咖啡抿了一口，露出满足的表情，Jarvis才微微一笑，转身开始把已经烹饪好的香气扑鼻的食物按顺序端上桌。

看着这无比默契的主仆互动，Steve只觉得自己的面部肌肉在抽搐，他看向显然什么也不打算解释的Tony：“Tony？！”

“你想问什么？”Tony切了一块牛排塞进嘴里，漫不经心地咀嚼着，“他是Jarvis。”

“很显然，我看得出来，”Steve锁紧了眉，“Tony，你不能总想到什么就做什么。”

“我知道你是个科学家，Tony，”他提高音调，向Tony走过来，“你更应该比谁都知道这有多么不稳定并充满危险，想想奥创——”

Tony咀嚼的动作因这个名字停止，他微垂下眸子，表情隐在热咖啡上升的雾气里，看不清晰。

“这不一样，Cap，”他反驳的声音很轻，“这不关你的事。”

“Tony……”声音放轻，Steve的眼神软化下来，他上前一步想要靠近Tony，一条修长的手臂却横过来，强硬地拦住了他的去路。

Bucky在那一瞬间戒备地抬起了机械臂，Steve微锁眉，冲他摇了摇头。

“抱歉，Captain，现在是晚餐时间，”比他还要略高的金发男人斜跨了一步走到他面前，密不透风地挡住了他的视线，那双剔透无杂质的蓝眼睛紧紧锁着Steve，身体岿然不动，“您可以选择留下安静地用餐，或是——”

Jarvis放缓语速，右手抬起向门外比了一个“请”的手势，他仍在客气地微笑，语气却冰冷至极：“离开这里。”


	7. Chapter 7

“Tony，我们需要谈谈。”被Jarvis防了几天又被Tony躲了几天的美国队长Steve Rogers终于在一个傍晚成功地堵到了独自一人穿着西装正打算出门的钢铁侠。

“是的，Cap，我们总是需要谈谈，”看着挡在电梯门前的高大男人，Tony扯出一个冷笑，他加重“总是”的音调，“有时候我真怀疑你是一台来自上世纪四十年代的行走复读机——如果那时候有这东西的话，容我第无数次向你声明Jarvis并不关你的事，现在，麻烦转动你僵住的机轴让开，让我过去。”

“我答应你，Jarvis的事情就这么揭过去，我不会再提。”他双手环胸低头看向Tony，眉峰紧得能夹死苍蝇，“最近反派活动频繁得有些异常了，Tony，复仇者虽然已经重组，但你得知道我们不可能永远都天衣无缝，所以我们必须要制定些计划，而你不能就这样什么都不做——”

“我当然知道，我总是知道，我还知道我已经制定了几十种可行的应急方案，而你却永远只会把我当成个一无所知的白痴，”Tony看着他，也皱起眉，他的眼睛里有不易察觉的失落与失望，“容我提醒，美国队长先生，即使在你正式归队之后，我也随时可以把你和你的好兄弟打包丢回布鲁克林去。”

“我当然一直相信你的能力，我只是……我很抱歉，但你总是倾向于隐瞒一切，”Steve为他的眼神愣了一瞬，他的脸上现出带着愧疚的无措，而当他重新望进Tony的棕色眸子里时，他不由自主地放软了声音，“Tony，我们之间有太多误会——”

“不，我，你，”Tony的表情瞬间冷淡了下来，Steve几乎能看到他身上那些突破皮肉突然竖起的坚硬利刺，“没有之间，没有误会。”

Tony偏头避开他的眼睛，抬手看了一眼表：“Cap，我和那小鬼有约，记得吗？请你让开，我可不是会为了不重要的事迟到而让小孩子哭鼻子的人。”

“可这不是什么不重要的事，Tony，这对我来说——”Steve抬起手，想去握住他防备地横在两人之间的手腕。

“抱歉，Rogers，”Tony后退一步躲开了他，绕过他的身侧溜进了电梯间，他对上Steve有些受伤的蓝眼睛，顿了一瞬，还是平淡而冷静地说，“对我来说，没有那么重要。”

电梯门在他面前缓慢地关上，Steve没有再去拦，他收回盯着紧闭的电梯门缝的视线，回头凝视着空无一人的客厅。一如往昔的布置，与他记忆里一般无二的摆设，甚至连灰尘都未曾落上分毫，却已全然物是人非。

他攥着拳站在那，一动不动地怔忪了半晌，终究吐出了一声长长的、轻却沉的叹息。

 

Tony一走近大厦前的露天咖啡厅，就看到了不远处那个有些局促地坐着的背着单肩包穿着休闲装的少年。

他很年轻，棕色的头发在阳光下跳跃着生动的光亮，混在人群里整个人看起来就像个再普通不过的中学生。打量着少年包裹在宽松布料下的肌理，他想起资料片里蜘蛛侠拉着蛛丝在高楼大厦间自由穿梭晃荡的模样，Tony暗自揣测着这青春的躯体里究竟蕴藏着多么惊人的力量。

Peter看到了他，眼睛晶亮表情兴奋地冲他挥了挥手，Tony环顾了一下人群，推推脸上的墨镜走过去，他在少年对面坐下，拉低了一点墨镜，让自己的目光无阻碍地投进另一个人的眼睛：“希望我没迟到，Kid。”

“有一点，不过没关系，Mr.Stark，你能来我就很开心了。”Peter抬手挠挠头，他微低下头，有些羞赧地微笑。

“如果你不想引起轰动的话，我们最好在两分钟内离开这，”Tony用余光瞥了一下四周，已经有人在向他们投来探寻的目光，他把墨镜重新戴回脸上，“你想去吃什么？”

“什么都可以吗？”Peter也配合着压低声音，却难掩语气里的欣喜。

那是一副稚气与英气并存的模样，侧脸已经拉出硬朗的线条，鼻翼间点缀着的细小的祛斑却让他显得格外的青涩，少年的眼睛是明亮的深棕色，而那清澈充溢着朝气的眼神让Tony感觉像浸在阳光里一般暖洋洋的。

“当然，不用客气，”Tony勾起一个笑容，微歪头，冲他得意地眨了眨左眼，“现在你面前的，可是Tony 我就是超有钱 Stark。”

 

“Peter，”Tony看着端着堆成小山的托盘坐到自己对面的喜气洋洋的少年，“我不觉得这是个明智的决定。”

“Mr.Stark，你不喜欢吃这个吗？”Peter迫不及待地打开一个汉堡包装大大地咬了一口，他的脸颊被面包和肉塞得鼓鼓的，“我看过你的发布会，我以为你会喜欢。”

虽然他们俩特地挑了餐厅最偏僻的角落，但Tony依然为自己今天出门时选择了西装而非连帽衫后悔——也许明天以“Tony Stark穿着高级定制西装与一陌生男孩相约汉堡王”为主题的新闻会布满各大报纸八卦板块的头条，而他的留言箱会被董事们的牢骚和Pepper的咆哮塞爆。

他看向少年，Peter嘴巴鼓囊囊咀嚼的样子像个小仓鼠，他又倾身去吸了一大口可乐，眼睛满足地眯了起来。

“我得承认我没有猜到会变成这样，”Tony顿了一下，自暴自弃地抬手扯开了自己的领带，他把西装外套脱下来放到一边，随意地挽起了自己浆洗得笔挺的白衬衫的袖子，伸手从Peter的手下顺走了一个汉堡，他在少年撒娇一般的抱怨里咬了一大口，心满意足，“但管他去呢，我确实超喜欢这个。”

在这样的氛围里，Tony觉得他仿佛回到了自己的二十岁，或是更早。

在他还是个毛头小子的时候，他也曾清心寡欲克制守己，为了发明废寝忘食，仅仅只是为了做出成品后能得到Howard的一句评价——大多数情况都不尽如人意；后来他父母双亡，再没有人在他耳边失望地叹气，也再没有人会轻柔地亲吻他的侧颊说着我爱你，他徜徉在由金钱和性爱铺就的欲海里，尽情花天酒地，却错觉空落落地找不到方向。

他看着Peter笑眯眯的眼睛，少年尚未褪去青涩的脸上连眼角纹路都漫上真切的喜悦，Tony心头一颤，他搅动着可乐的塑料吸管，有些犹豫地开口：“我看了你的资料。”

Peter闻声抬头看他，棕色的眼睛里是全然的惊讶和莫名的欣喜，全无防备。

Tony甚至觉得自己的心里涌上了点类似于愧疚的酸涩——这对Tony Stark来说是甚少的情绪，他注视着少年清澈的眼睛：“你……为什么会选择这个？”

“从某天我遇到了一只不太平凡的蜘蛛起，我的人生就不一样了。”少年有些不好意思地挠了挠头，话语断断续续，“我发现自己有了……嗯，我还不能控制得很好的力量……但我得用它们去做点什么……”

“你看，Mr.Stark，这个世界上每天都有人遭遇车祸、袭击，或是其他灾难，人们总是处在各种各样的危险里，甚至为此丧命，”他正视着男人的目光，眸子闪闪发光，而Tony觉得他整个人都在发光，“而我不可能无动于衷——尤其当我拥有了拯救的能力时。人们需要英雄，我就必须成为英雄，虽然——”

“没有虽然，Kid，你做得很好，只除了装备还欠缺‘时尚感’，”Tony微笑，他的尾音上翘，Tony Stark式的调侃语气，“或许我可以给你提供点帮助，像是技术和财力上的？”

Peter望着他，似乎对这突然向自己抛出的橄榄枝感到惊喜又不敢置信：“真、真的？！我原本以为最好的结果就是在晚餐之后得到一个签名……”

“事实上，在你成为复仇者之后，你可以得到的比你想象的要多得多——只要你愿意。”

Peter的脸兴奋得通红，他发誓他是竭尽全力才忍住了即将出口的尖叫——为了不引起轰动。他猛地吸了一大口可乐把脸撑得鼓鼓的，笑弯了眼睛冲着Tony拼命地点头。

“不过……”

看着突然有些为难地低下头的Peter，Tony勾起嘴角，他挑眉：“不过？”

“Mr.Stark，”Peter睁着狗狗眼可怜兮兮地看着Tony，“我的阿姨也许不会愿意我在外面住……”

“这个好办，”Tony站起身，他拿起自己的西装外套随意地挂在臂弯里，冲着依然坐在原位的Peter伸出了手，“跟我走。”

 

“Mr.Stark，您真是太太太——帅了！”直到他们走进复仇者大厦，Peter还在兴奋地咋咋呼呼，“‘提供赞助’和‘督促学习’听起来虽然是很棒的主意，但我没想到May姨居然会答应得这么干脆！”

“当然，睡衣宝宝，”他们并肩走进电梯，Tony按下楼层，回头对Peter得意地摇了摇手指，“没有女士能拒绝Tony Stark。”

电梯门打开，他们一前一后地走出来，Tony一眼就注意到了坐在沙发的大个子。

“Thor？”

Thor站起身走过来，Tony注意到他并非穿着便装，而是全副武装着他的雷神战衣，雷神之锤被握在手中，红色的披风飘在他身后，随着走路的步伐飞扬着，举手投足间皆是庄重神圣的神族气派。

“刚回来？”

“不，吾友，”Thor摇头，他的浓眉微蹙，不怒却自威，“我是来道别的。”

Tony怔了一瞬，严肃攀上他的眉目，他用眼神示意好友继续说下去。

“Asgard仍在重建阶段，谁料外乱方平，内乱又起，”他的嗓音低沉郑重，如同空中炸破的响雷，兀自轰鸣，落地有声，“吾既为皇族之子，自当为守卫皇族威严奋战至最后一刻。”

Tony皱眉，他想起自那夜起就再未出现的某个恶作剧之神：“是Loki？”

“并非吾弟，自黄昏之战后，Loki鲜少现身，吾也未知他下落。”

Tony不知自己是该松口气还是更加头疼，他抬手拍了拍Thor健壮的手臂，真诚地望进他的眼睛：“如果有需要我的地方，我定会全力以赴。”

Thor点点头，他高举神锤，红披风在他身后猎猎作响：“保重。”

他说完，就握紧快速旋转着的锤子，撞破大厦的玻璃飞了出去。

Tony为他这永不走正门的做派扶额叹了口气，他转过身去看站在自己身后的少年，Peter四处打量着这充满了科技感的房子，他的目光最后落在了Thor离去的地方，语气难掩兴奋：“哇，刚才那是雷神！这真的就是复仇者联盟？！”

“当然，”随着他的目光望见那玻璃上破开的大洞，Tony的表情三分无奈，话语中却是十分的骄傲与自豪，“这，就是复仇者联盟。”


	8. Chapter 8

“希望两位度过一个美好的夜晚。”

在送走了又一对上来与自己攀谈的他国政客与他的女伴后，Steve漫不经心地晃着几乎没怎么动过的盛了半杯酒的高脚玻璃杯，又一次把视线转向了不远处的宴会台上，注视着从方才起就与一位火辣美人相谈甚欢的小胡子男人。

Tony Stark今天着了一袭黑底暗纹的西装，修身的设计把他的腰线拉得长而纤细，纯黑的领结笔挺地镶在颈前，把那小一块皮肤衬托得光洁而白皙，他侧对着Steve，臀隐在后摆微微分岔的西装下显得格外的挺翘圆润，他正说着话，那修剪得体的小胡子随着嘴唇的张合在那张精致的脸上生动地跳跃，微弯的眼角边细小的纹路优雅又迷人。

Steve抿了一口杯中的清酒，内心不可自抑地生出了一丝莫名的失落与惆怅。

有他人走过来相邀，那位穿着性感的美人望了Tony一会，似乎是终于明确了他没有提出邀请的意愿，才倾过身不舍地亲吻了一下男人的脸颊，冲他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，转过身风姿绰约地离开——她甚至还回过头抛给他一个风情万种的媚眼，而Tony递给她一个暧昧的眼神，手指抵在唇上送了她一个调情的飞吻。

Steve稍微踌躇了一会，终于还是在另一位美人凑过来之前，缓慢又谨慎地挪了过去。

“Tony，”他喊他的名字，望进男人转向他的深棕色眸子里，“我还以为你不会来。”

Tony看到他既没有惊讶也没有表现出抗拒，他就只是开口疑问，反应平淡而自然：“为什么？”

“我以为你讨厌这种场合——我是说，我知道你喜欢宴会，”Steve也不知道为什么他面对着这样难得轻松而不抗拒自己的Tony也会感到无措，“但今天来的很多是各国的政客，我以为你讨厌跟他们打交道。”

“我确实讨厌，但这是必要的，”抬手插了一块水果填进嘴里，Tony漫不经心地回答，“我不能不想做什么就不做什么，不是吗？”

Steve愣了一瞬，才意识到自己被自己曾经说过的类似话语堵了回来，他轻咳一声，扯开话题：“可是你拒绝了跟我同行，我以为……”

“有这事吗？”Tony瞪大眼睛，佯装惊讶地看着他。

“我今天下午有去你工作室找你，你不在，我就……”

“哦，你说的是那个留言，”Tony装作恍然大悟，“我只是觉得你自己也不至于找不到路？况且，我有伴了，Cap。”

他的话音刚落，一双端着托盘的手就横插进了他们两个人之间，Steve抬起头，正望见男人线条锋利流畅的侧脸和他垂在耳侧的淡金色短发，那薄唇中发出的英音纯正而动听。

“Sir，您要的甜点，”看着Tony叉起一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，Jarvis专注的样子像是在欣赏一件艺术品，直到Tony咀嚼完咽下去，露出餮足的神情，他才不紧不慢地转过头看向一旁的Steve，“Mr.Rogers，您需要也来点吗？”

Steve的眉皱了起来，他没有回应Jarvis，而是转而望向Tony，声音严厉：“Tony，我曾说过不再过问Jarvis的事情，但前提是你不把他带到人群里，更别提直接曝光在媒体面前了。”

“容我声明，Jarvis是我的人，没有人有权利过问他的去向——除了我。”示意Jarvis把托盘放到一边的宴会台上，Tony直直地望进Steve的蓝眼睛里，他的笑容官方而疏离，“现在，我跟我的男伴打算去其他地方逛逛，在此之前，我推荐你尝试一下这个蛋糕，味道真的非常不错。”

而在Steve还打算说些什么之前，Tony突然望见了什么，眸子骤然变得更加晶亮，他拉着Jarvis转过身，冲Steve洒脱地挥了挥手：“失陪了，Cap。”

 

暖黄色的灯光打在Jarvis淡金色的发上，折射出阳光一般浅淡又刺眼的光辉，他剔透无杂质的蓝眼睛在光线中流转，色彩像是缤纷的琉璃，散发着奇异而明亮的光彩。

Jarvis在一个缓慢的旋转中扣紧Tony的腰，让男人的身体和自己的紧密贴合在一起，他偏过头半靠着Tony，在他耳边轻声呢喃：“我很高兴，Sir。”

优美的华尔兹舞曲中，他们随着旋律再次拉开距离，Tony收回自己时不时扫视某处的目光回望着Jarvis，他挑眉笑：“因为我为了你而屈就跳了女步？”

Jarvis只是微笑地看着他，没有言语。轻柔缓慢的舞曲逐渐变得激昂而热烈，他引导着Tony完成一个又一个亲密无间的舞步，那双眸子全神贯注地描绘着眼前的男人每一个微小却生动的表情。

“Jarvis，”旋律越来越迫切欢快，四周在舞池里畅舞着的成双成对的人们相拥着，转着一个个停不下来的圈，随着舞步让自己倒回Jarvis的怀里，Tony的视线又飘向某处，他开口问搂着自己腰的男人，“你试过交换舞伴吗？”

“Sir？”Jarvis看着他，低声疑问。

那个Tony一直留意着的人似乎终于注意到了他的目光，他线条丰满的嘴唇张合，低头对着自己怀里的女伴说了什么，又抬眼勾唇递给Tony一个暗示意味的微笑。Tony眯起眼睛回他一个挑逗的笑容，他在一个旋转后上前一步扣住Jarvis的肩膀，在他耳边轻喘着说：“再两个节拍后，你松开手，把我扔给你右后方的那个古希腊雕像。”

Jarvis用余光瞥了一眼Tony指定的方向，他没有做声，金色的睫毛如同蒲扇一样纤长细密，在眼下投出小片的阴影。而下个节拍后，他听话地松手，Tony旋转着退离了他的视线，与此同时，一位穿着抢眼的火辣美人在他面前转了个完美的圆圈，有着姣好曲线的身体贴进了他的怀里。

突然察觉到空气中一股能量的波动，Jarvis伸出一只手绅士地扶着那位女士的腰让她不至于过于贴近自己。他回头望过去，果然舞池上已经完全不见了那个熟悉的身影，而刚才那个Tony一直在暗中观察着的刚被他点了名的黑人正落单地站在原地，有些惊讶的眸子正对进Jarvis的目光里。

“抱歉。”低声对面前显然不知道发生了什么依然如常地舞蹈着的女士轻声道歉，Jarvis手指握着她纤细的腰，在舞曲里顺着旋转的势头把她重新推进她的男伴怀里。

然后他急切地跑出人流拥挤的舞池，冲着宴会另一端那股能量消失的方向追了过去。

 

这真是太奇怪了。

Tony感觉到自己顺着Jarvis松手的力度转了个圈，撞进了一个高挑男人温暖的怀里——他本来也是这么打算的，但出乎他意料的是，下一秒音乐与四周的人群全都消失不见——他出现在了宴会厅的阳台上，并且被人突然地堵住了嘴唇。

两只有力的手攥住他的手腕按在头顶，一条长腿强势地抵在他的双腿间把他整个人压倒在阳台衔接室内的墙壁上，来人低着头变换着角度亲吻他，舌尖顺着他惊讶地张开的牙关侵入口腔，反复刷过他敏感的牙龈，舔舐他口腔软热的内壁，缠着他的舌头强迫着共赴尚未完成的舞。

唾液顺着嘴角流淌下来，Tony从惊魂未定中回过了神，毫不留情地冲着那人的舌头咬了下去。

那人闷哼了一声，皱着眉把舌头退出了Tony的嘴巴，却没有放开紧紧扣在Tony手腕的手指，他们的舌尖之间牵扯出透明的丝线，在夜晚静谧的空气中被拉断，发出有些淫靡的声响。

Tony转动手腕挣扎了两下，却纹丝未动，来人的力气出人意料得大。他在心里暗道一声不妙，输人不输阵地抬起头，在昏暗的光线里睁大自己本就大小可观的眸子，瞪着那个面容隐在背光里看不清晰的人：“你到底是谁？！”

他听到一声熟悉的冷笑，那个有些模糊的轮廓开始在他面前变得清晰，那双方才还幻化成深色的眼睛开始变成浅淡的绿色，映在夜色下如同鬼魅一般，发出微弱而幽暗的荧光。

“Loki——”确定了突袭者并不令人陌生的身份，又想到了自己那因他而彻底泡汤的计划，新仇旧恨一起涌上心头，Tony恨得咬牙切齿，“你他妈到底是有什么毛病？！”

“好久不见，Stark，”Loki露出牙齿扯出个阴森森的笑，他低头在Tony肌肤上用力地吸吮出一个细小鲜红的吻痕，他贴着男人颈侧跳动的脉搏，低声问道，“你在调查那个人——瓦坎达王子，为什么？”

“无可奉告。”没有去反驳他陈述的那句话，Tony闭上眼睛，抗拒地偏过头。

Loki顺势舔上男人近在咫尺的白皙耳廓，感受到身下人敏感地轻颤，他轻笑了一声，缓慢地说：“如果我在这里干你，让所有人都看见——你猜，会怎么样？”

正当他用腿暗示性地磨蹭Tony腿根妄图更进一步的时候，阳台的落地窗被人猛地推开，而Loki甚至还没来得及看清来人的样子，那个高大的身影就扑了上来，狠狠地给了他的腹部一拳，把他的身体推了出去。

Loki随着那力量退后几步，才有些狼狈地稳住身体，他英俊邪魅的脸上表情是怒极的冰冷，权杖在他手中显形，发出幽幽的蓝光。Jarvis一步不移地挡在Tony身前，视线紧紧盯着Loki，数据流在他大脑中飞快地运转流动着，推算着眼前敌人可能的下一步攻击。

“你打不过他，Loki，”在两人无声的僵持中，Tony打破沉默，“你的魔法对他没用，而他的力量虽然比不上浩克，对付你却也绰绰有余了。”

Loki冷哼了一声，他注视了一会Jarvis冰蓝色的没有情绪的眼睛，缓慢地垂下了握着权杖的手。Tony走出来站在Jarvis身侧，望着冷着脸的邪神：“Loki，你为什么会出现在这里？”

“这不关你的事，Stark，”Jarvis向他投来一个威胁的警告眼神，Loki感觉不甘在自己胸腔里上溢，他看着面前肩并肩注视着自己的两人，暗暗地咬紧了牙，“我在找一件东西，我只能说这么多。”

没再进一步追问，Tony眯起眼睛，歪了歪头：“好吧，在你又搞出大新闻被复仇者抓住前，祝你玩得愉快。”

“不会再有那天的。”Loki不屑地冷笑了一声，他又一次举起权杖，那尖端在夜空中发出刺眼的光，Jarvis上前一步把Tony重新拦回身后。

Loki没有发起攻击，他修长的身形缓慢地消失溶解在夜色里，只留下戏谑挑衅的声调：“顺便一提，你的吻技变差了，Stark。”

盯着那点点蓝光消失在空气里，Tony松了口气，他看着眼前Jarvis挺拔的背影，唇角勾起一个细小的弧度：“幸好有你，Jar。”

Jarvis转过身去面对着他，他一向澄澈的眼睛深邃而幽暗，Tony为那眼神窒了一瞬。金发男人抬起手，冰凉的手指拂过Tony侧颈鲜艳的红痕，指尖轻柔又缓慢地蹭过他的唇瓣——手指拿下来时Tony才注意到那苍白皮肤上一点显眼的猩红，他下意识地舔了舔唇，才发现自己的嘴唇方才也被Loki咬破流了血。

“Jarvis？”Tony有些迟疑地叫他的名字，眼带担忧地注视着他难以分辨情绪的脸，有时候他并不是很能读懂Jarvis的情绪，或许是大多数时候。

“没什么，Sir，”Jarvis抬起头，冲着Tony露出一如往常的微笑，他走上前去，在过于凉爽的夜风里把小个子男人密不透风地裹进怀里，有什么在他冰蓝色的眸子里安静却剧烈地燃烧着，“呆在这里会着凉，我们进去吧。”

Tony愣了一下，把脸埋进他宽阔的胸膛里，他小幅度地点点头，几不可闻地叹了口气。


	9. Chapter 9

“Jarvis？”时不时地关注着楼梯方向的动向，Tony靠在墙上，向Jarvis递去一个询问的目光。

“大约还需要两分十五秒，Sir。”手指扣在电子门锁的面板上发出细微的蓝光，金发男人回答。

“你的业务水平变差了。”

注视着Tony脸上的微笑和他眼里揶揄的精光，Jarvis的嘴角牵扯出笑意，他无辜地眨眨眼，为自己伸冤：“门锁被人特殊处理过，Sir。”

Tony瞥了一眼那发光的电子面板：“好吧，接受申辩，J。但我们得快点，随时可能会有人……”

他的话音还未落，旁侧的楼梯上就响起了男人皮鞋踏击阶梯的声音，以及女人银铃般的娇笑声。

“操。”Tony小声骂了一句，不由地屏住了呼吸，他侧耳倾听着那愈来愈近的脚步声，警惕地盯着楼梯口方向。

“宝贝儿……”从楼梯口逐渐现出身形的男人臂弯搂着一个身形姣好的美人，他肥硕的身体几乎挂在那美人身上，走路的步伐醉醺醺地踉踉跄跄，Tony几乎能从他模糊不清的话语中嗅到浓烈的酒气与酣沉的醉意。

当那两个人没有再上一层楼梯而是从长长的走廊那头朝他们的方向走时，Tony在心里暗骂了一句脏话，他抬手一把扯过身侧Jarvis笔挺西装上银灰相间的领带把他拽过来，让两个人的呼吸近在咫尺地触碰着相融在一起。

“继续你的工作，Jar，”侧挪了几步用身体轻掩在Jarvis轻按着门的手指上，Tony瞥了一眼那越行越近的陌生男人，说话间喷出的气息全数吹在Jarvis削薄的唇上，“现在，跟我接吻。”

像是打开了某个蠢动已久的开关，甚至在Tony还没来得及主动贴上去时，Jarvis就低下了头，迫不及待地把两人唇瓣之间的间隙缩小到了无。

如蛇般灵活的舌尖飞快地撩过他的贝齿，在Tony微张开牙齿喘息时长驱直入探入温软的口腔，像是洪水被开放了闸门，Jarvis的舌头肆虐着闯入舔过每一寸敏感温热的口腔内壁，纠缠着卷起他的舌尖，卖力地吸吮，小心地啃噬着。

一手的手指缠绕着Jarvis的领带把他拉下来吻得更深，另一只垂在身侧的手也不由自主地顺着男人流畅的后腰线条攀上他宽阔的背，情动地攥紧了他精细昂贵的西装布料。变换着角度忘情地吸吮小胡子男人口中甜美的涎液，Jarvis因他亲近的小动作微扬起唇角，手顺着Tony的臀线滑上去贴在腰上，手指曲张着隔着层层阻碍撩拨地描绘他侧腰的曲线。

Tony发誓他一开始是想要在这逢场作戏的亲吻中分出大半心神关注那两个走过的陌生人的反应的，但他的唇舌被人热情地吮吸摩擦得发麻，眸子因缺氧与情欲被水雾一层层弥漫铺满，大脑像是有蜜蜂驻了巢一般嗡嗡作响——他只隐约感觉到那陌生男人与身边的女人调笑着路过，听到那顺着空气传进他开始耳鸣的耳朵里的几个类似于“饥渴”与“放荡”的讽刺字眼。

唇齿间的缠斗持续了一会，Jarvis喘息着微抬起头，退开把小个子男人遮挡得密不透风的身体。Tony抬起眼睛有些茫然地望着他，他的嘴唇被蹂躏得通红，亮晶晶的像是软弹爽滑的果冻，那色彩鲜亮的唇瓣微张着，能窥见其中小巧粉嫩的舌尖，唾液在两人舌尖拉出纤长的丝线，Tony失神地前倾身体想要追上来，却被不远处房门重重关闭的声响拉回了飘散的思绪。

迷雾从眸中散去，突然意识到发生了什么的Tony颊侧染上了一层薄红，拽在Jarvis身后的手指快速地松开，被拉扯得皱皱巴巴的西装上徒留一个模糊的带着薄汗的手印，他抬起手背挡在眼睛上掩饰自己的窘迫，嗓音是动情时的低沉与喑哑：“天呐，Jar……”

Jarvis本就因方才亲吻变得暗沉的眸子，在听到他叹息般的语气后变得更加深不见底，他倾身凑过去在Tony纤长的指骨上落下一个虔诚轻柔的吻，抬手扣住那有些颤抖的指节把他的手掌从那双水光潋滟的眸子上拉下来，锁在自己掌心。

Tony抬起眼帘，正撞进Jarvis深不见底的蓝眸子，他感觉一刹那间自己几乎被那其中暗潮汹涌的情绪吞噬。咳嗽了一声掩饰自己的动摇，他不自在地别过头，勾起一个有些勉强的笑，声音仍些许沙哑：“Jarvis，有时候我觉得你会是个天赋异禀的好演员。”

“Sir，”手指顺着侧颈滑上去扣住他的下巴，Jarvis扳过Tony的脸颊让他正视自己，他沉重而痛苦地呼吸着，正如他那些沉重而痛苦的渴望——只需再向前靠近一厘，彼此的唇瓣就能重新亲密无间地紧贴在一起，“我……”

他未出口的话被门板发出的滴滴声打断，Tony像触电一般从他手指上弹开来。他有些急促地喘了几口气，身体脱力地靠向墙壁，几乎语带哀求：“别说，J……跟我进去。”

Jarvis的手指悬在那里，他垂下眸子，缓慢地转动手指摩挲了一下空气，沉默着垂下了手臂。

 

Tony推开门，动作轻巧地闪了进去，金发男人注视着他的背影，紧随其后地走进那伸手不见五指的房间。有数据流在他脑海飞快地滚过，Jarvis皱了眉，伸手扣住前方人的手臂飞快地把他拉进怀里护住：“有人，Sir。”

房间顶部的吊灯应声而亮，有些刺眼的光线瞬间赶走了黑暗，把室内投映得灯火通明。男人的手掌保护性地捂在他眸子上，Tony缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，示意Jarvis把手臂拿开后，房间里的另一个身影随着大量的光线映入他眼帘。

那人坐在房屋另一头落地窗边的软沙发上，矫健的身形被一袭紧身黑色战衣包裹，在灯光下反射出坚硬而锋利的寒光。

“振金……”看到那再熟悉不过的金属，震惊在Tony脸上一闪而逝，他眯起眼睛警惕地注视着来人，“你是谁？”

掩在面罩下的视线投向门口两个不速之客，男人的语调平静：“一个该在这的人。”

“据我所知，这可不是给‘黑猫警长’准备的房间。”面对着男人的方向未动，Tony用余光细致地环视四周。无意间瞥到房中大床边露出的一角衣物，他锁紧了眉，向前急迈了几步，手指在背后反扣摸上了手腕的按钮。

手臂装甲在背后飞快地组装完毕，全身的每一根神经都进入备战状态，Tony厉声质问男人：“你把他怎么了？！”

而他的话音还未落，Jarvis已经从他侧后方一个健步冲过去，拦住了从房间另一边突然跃起袭击过来的黑衣战士指尖锋利的爪刀。

他侧身避开男人的攻击，抬手去抓他继续进攻的手臂，黑衣战士躬身灵巧地闪避，向后退了一步防守待攻，Jarvis顺势抬腿一个飞踢旋了过去，向前一步继续进攻。修身西装的后摆随着他干脆利落的打斗动作甩出潇洒的弧线，只须臾间，两人就在不算宽阔的空间里有来有往地过了数招。

一个躲闪未及，黑色的尖锐利爪刺进金发男人的黑色西装，顺着他苍白的手臂肌肉划下来，拉出一个狰狞可怕的伤口。Jarvis既没有流血也没有呼痛，故意凑上去让那利器在肌理之中埋得更深了一点，面无表情地用另一只手紧紧扣住了动作顿了一瞬的黑衣战士，锁住关节钳制了他。

黑衣劲装的男人有些诧异地抬头，正对上Tony几乎贴到他眼睛前的手掌装甲。

“薄弱部位，”武装着手臂装甲的钢铁侠歪了歪头，小胡子扬起露出一个得意得有些可恶的笑容，“虽然不会瞎，但打上去可肯定有点疼。”

男人沉默了半晌，半是妥协半是无奈地叹了口气。

用眼神示意Jarvis放开他，Tony举起的手臂未落，黑衣战士抬起手，在Jarvis警惕又戒备的目光下摘下了头套。

在那留意了一晚上的面容又一次映入眼帘后，Tony瞪大眼睛，难掩惊异地望着他：“你怎么会……？”

男人的皮肤是近乎黝黑的深棕色，浓眉下深色的眼睛如黑曜石般闪亮而深邃：“我不该在这，确实——此刻我应该沉醉在你安排给我的美人乡里，甚至被你那些小发明弄得迷迷糊糊才对。”

“有人告诉过我得小心漂亮而聪明的人，尤其在他试图勾引你时，”他扬起线条饱满的嘴唇，冲Tony露出一个颇有深意的笑，“但我还是得说，你实在是突破想象得让人印象深刻，Tony Stark。”

“多谢夸奖，”Tony也勾起唇角，扯出一个官方的笑容，T'Challa没错过他略微抽搐的嘴角，“您的身手和黑猫情趣套装同样令人印象深刻，殿下。”

“事实上，是黑豹。”T'Challa耸耸肩，后退一步坐回落地窗边的软沙发上，夜幕在他身后张扬而宏大地展开，像是一块厚重而庄严的黑色披风。

他脸上的笑意收敛，线条深刻的脸庞被阴影拉长，显出不怒自威的皇家威严：“那么，不妨告诉我——两位不请自来的原因。”

 

“振金交易？”T'Challa摇头，干脆地一口否认，“不，瓦坎达从未向贵国大量贩售过振金，更无谓什么振金所铸的枪炮武器。”

Tony转过头看向站在一旁的Jarvis，金发男人接收到他的目光，伸臂将手指滑上沙发座之间的台几。他苍白的指尖泛着幽暗神秘的蓝光，一块蓝色的虚拟电子屏顺着他的动作在平面上展开，Tony的手指在那屏幕之上一点，画面上就呈现出了一座座打造得宏伟壮观的巨型枪炮武器。

T'Challa锁着眉沉默地观察了一会，警惕而震惊地看向对面的Tony：“这是……？”

“我在查它们的来历，”察觉到对面人迸发的戒备，Tony望向T'Challa，他轻咬唇，让自己诚挚的目光投进他幽深的眸子里，“我的一位挚友被此所伤。”

“我深感遗憾，”迟疑浮现在T'Challa英俊的脸庞上，他踌躇半晌，终是开了口，“这的确是瓦坎达的振金所铸，但……”

“我相信，殿下，”Tony点点头，表情变得凝重，“我怀疑有人在走私贵国的振金。”

“我也有此顾虑，”黝黑的眸子与Tony对视良久，T'Challa叹了口气，选择和盘托出，“近几年来国内振金产量也多见诡异，我此次也是得到了一些线索，故而前来贵国调查。”

“既然如此，我们……”

“我们当然可以合作，”T'Challa接过他话中的迟疑，他冲着Tony伸出手，“毕竟我说过，你真的令人非常、非常的难以忘怀。”

“您也一样，”Tony抬手回握，“合作愉快，殿下。”

颜色深浅分明的手指交扣在一起，黑人王子看着他微笑，声音低沉而富有磁性：“T'Challa。”

Tony怔了一瞬，他抬起眸子，望进男人黑色的闪烁着生动光芒的眼睛里，嘴角也勾起一个暧昧的笑容：“那么，叫我Tony。”


	10. Chapter 10

把一层亮晶晶的修复液涂在Jarvis修长白皙的手臂上，Tony为那过于狰狞的伤口皱了眉，他几不可闻地叹了口气，转过身去拿工作台上存放着的绷带。

“别担心，Sir，”瞧见男人蹙着的眉头，Jarvis低声安慰他，倒好像那横亘了整个右臂的丑陋伤口不是在他身上似的，“我感觉不到疼。”

“我知道，”Tony解开眉心，转为没好气地翻了个白眼，他倾身为男人缠上一圈圈绷带，“我倒觉得应该给你装一个疼痛系统，才能让你懂得爱惜自己的……肉体还是机体，你喜欢哪种说法？”

“随您喜欢，”Jarvis专注地看着垂了睫羽为自己处理伤口的Tony，淡色瞳仁中的专注几乎要满溢了出来，“能为您感到疼痛是我的荣幸，Sir。”

“我真怀疑Friday给你设置语言系统的时候错误地加载成了情话大全。”Tony手上的动作顿了一瞬，耳廓镀上不易察觉的红色，下一刻，他欲盖弥彰般地露出一个恶狠狠的表情，故意给Jarvis手臂上的绷带打了一个巨丑无比的死结。他看着那个死结轻哼了一声，仰头对上Jarvis剔透的眼睛，评价道：“你总是表现得像是个上世纪的爱情片演员。”

Jarvis歪了歪头，眸子里几乎带了笑，他发自内心地请教：“那这世纪的呢？”

“这世纪的人们不说那么多情话，”Tony从工作椅上站起来，俯身向Jarvis凑过去，他们的脸靠得越来越近，直到几乎呼吸交融，“他们接吻，J。”

 

被抱坐到工作台上的时候Tony还没来得及仔细思考这是否合理——与自己的造物、以前的电子管家做爱，尽管他亲手赋予了他一具肉身——但当然，初衷并不是为了做这个。

但老实说，面对床伴问题节操稀薄的Tony并不过分介意这个，并且Jarvis过分强势的舌头跟表现完美的吻技瞬间就让他把一切顾虑都抛到了九霄云外。他配合地挺腰抬手，任由高大的金发男人把他的工作服几乎连撕带扒地剥下来，而在整个过程中，彼此胶着的唇齿甚至只依依不舍地分开了不到一秒。

细碎的零件跟金属的工具叮叮咣咣地跌落，随着Jarvis把Tony完全按倒在工作台上的举动滚落到地上，再奔逃般地四散开来，停留在房间的地面上或是消失在各个角落里。

金发管家有一双灵活得无与伦比的双手，他一手在Tony的身体上抚摸，宛若练习了无数遍似的精准地触碰揉捏小个子男人每一个隐蔽的敏感点，另一手利落地拉开颈间的领带，扯开衬衫的扣子，把那层衣物从自己劲瘦结实的躯体上褪下来扔到一边，动作流畅性感更甚脱衣舞男。

Tony还未来得及为他的惊艳表演吹一个流畅的口哨，就被力道适中地撩过胸前红珠的指尖哽了声音。Jarvis微弯腰环抱住小胡子的身体，令他依靠在自己臂弯里半坐起来，让彼此的上半身彻底亲密无间地贴合在一起。

Tony怀疑Jarvis是程序错乱了，至少他肯定漏电了——不然该怎么解释自己在彼此身体赤裸相贴的那一刹那，全身激起的那种过电般的绝妙快感。

支起双臂抵在Jarvis胸前略微拉开了彼此的距离，他抬头端详着男人英俊笔挺得毫无瑕疵的五官。

“我以前居然没发现自己还有这方面的审美天赋，”情不自禁地用手掌抚过男人本该冰凉此刻却温热的白皙脸颊，轻轻摩挲着指腹下冷白的人造皮肤，Tony无意识地赞叹出声，“Loki说的对，你确实像是个性感又过分完美的性爱机器人。”

 

不管怎么样，他肯定是说错话了。

后穴有些吃力地连根吞进Jarvis两根手指，Tony发出一声被哽住的尖叫，尾音被突然变得更加具有侵略性的男人毫不留情地吞进愈渐升温的嘴里。他在濒临窒息的接吻间隙里艰难地喘息，不得其解却无比确定地想。

或许他该跟Jarvis道个歉——关于把他比喻成一个性爱机器人。但那立刻就开始在他身体里横行霸道的手指显然容不得他考虑那么多了，有些微凉的指尖突开环状的紧缩着的肌肉，拨开绵密又柔软的内里，一路高奏着战歌，直攻最为致命的要害。

Tony难耐地仰头，Jarvis就顺势调整姿势，让自己在他口腔里逡巡的舌头探索得更深。被前后夹击动弹不得的小个子男人随着身体被开拓的节奏踢动脚趾，喉咙里泄出的呜咽骤然拔高又消逝，最终化成一道道黏腻又透露出舒适的绵长鼻音。

金发仿生人的指尖似乎带着电，又或许他全身都带着，那些电流通过接触的每块表皮深入内里，撩拨神经，触动末梢，令每一丝肌理都泛起难以平息的战栗。临界窒息处才停下的深吻让Tony的眼睛充盈着缥缈又脆弱的雾气，浅麦的肌肤全然被情热来袭时的霞晕浸染，一层层涂刷上可口的绯色。

Jarvis顺着他汗湿的鼻翼滑下去，无师自通地用口唇亲吻撩拨他身体上每一处不为人知的敏感点，对比Tony情动时分的浑身薄红，他裸露的胸腹间依旧是一尘不染的净白，之上还分布着形状姣好的黄金比例的肌肉纹理。Tony看不见他的眼睛，便几乎感觉不到他有沉浸其中——除了那翘在他胯间的，如莹白肌肤一样白皙洁净的优美性器。

他低头看着埋在自己腹间的男人浅金色的发旋，在那条巧舌舔过茎柱底端时发出叹息般的轻吟。俊美优雅的仿生人闻声抬起头，Tony对上他那双本该平静无波的冷蓝眼睛，为其中闪动着的情热与欲望感到头皮发麻。

身体像被烫到般应激地后撤了一分，他抬起手臂挡住自己视野模糊的眼睛，感觉热意飞速地充斥了眼眶，他呢喃出自己赋予他的名字：“Jarvis，J……”

挡在眼前的手臂被人轻柔地抬起，手掌被另一只修长有力的手握住，十指交叉着送到柔软的唇边，Tony透过迷蒙的眼帘窥见男人微笑着的薄唇，那唇瓣的主人微勾脖颈在他指节处落下一个薄如蝉翼的轻吻，又环抱住他，将他妥帖又稳当地安放在自己怀里。

“我在，”浅金色的碎发随着拥抱的动作在Tony面前晃动，炫目得如同指缝下斑驳摇晃的阳光，Jarvis带着金属质感的英伦腔响在他耳畔，“我一直在，Sir。”

 

许久未被造访的内里紧致得有些艰涩，Tony环着Jarvis的脖子，咬着牙任由自己的机械管家将那个他亲自为他量身定做的大小可观的精致性器一寸寸地埋入自己的身体里，并在那前端应激地溢出可以用作润滑的粘稠液体时无声地为自己这堪称未雨绸缪的设计而洋洋自满——尽管他从没料到这功能会被用到自己身上。

清凉的黏液湿润了干涩炙热的内里，刺激不断地绞紧收缩着的肉壁自发地分泌出肠液，两种液体不分你我地混合在一起，随着逐步开始的抽出被带出翁张的穴口，又随着下一次挺入被撞进更深的蕊心。

Tony像只无尾熊般紧紧攀附在自己金发管家的身上，大张着的双腿在男人腰后交缠，将Jarvis密不透风地锁在自己腿间。他半眯着那双缀着丰盈睫羽的眼睛，腰肢随着被撞击的频率欲拒还迎地扭动，在咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声和啪嗒啪嗒的肉体撞击声里小声而惬意地哼哼唧唧。

Jarvis做爱时的样子看起来还一如往常的克制而优雅，但只有他知道自己并不如表现出的那样泰然自若——他的数据流里满满当当地交错堆叠着关于怀中的男人的一切，Tony每一次低叹着呢喃，轻哼着喘息，每一次眉头展开又蹙起，软穴舒张又夹紧……纷杂的语音图像与感观交汇的数据充斥着他的脑海，本该只作为一个装饰物存在的心脏中繁复地跃动着的甜蜜让他根本无从下手处理，就连原本简单又单调的活塞运动都逐渐地丧失了原本游刃有余的频率，不受控制地变得湍急又剧烈。

“啊——！”被狠狠地碾过体内腺体时，Tony拔出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，下一秒，他重又被推倒在冰冷的工作台上，无处安放的双腿被人用手臂架举着高高抬起，臀部高翘起超过腰线，以一个被折叠的易于进入的姿势从内部被连根拔起，再刻不容缓地被全根捣入。

压抑不住的哭喊顺着喉咙成串地往外冒，其中还夹杂着几句语焉不详的脏话，Tony圆润的脚趾顺着绷紧的脚背紧张地蜷起，腰身因顶动得高高拱起又因乏力而无助地落下去，被汗水浸得滑腻的手指紧紧抓着工作台的下端，勉力支撑着自己不至于随着越发激烈的冲撞而坠下去。

停下。浅蓝的瞳孔深处几乎被纷杂的思绪烧成墨色，Jarvis在越发杂乱失控的数据流听到回荡在自己颅腔里的声音。Tony在哭，快停下。

没关系，他只是太过舒服了。很快，他又听到与方才音色相同的另一个声音强硬地反驳着，用着截然不同的语气。他只能为了我哭泣，他是我的。

他是我的。

这一个堪称美妙的认知几乎烧穿了他的核心，Jarvis俯下身抱紧浑身痉挛般地抖动着的男人，加快速度做最后的冲刺，将两人齐齐地送上欲望的巅峰。Tony埋进他怀里，睁着那双完全被泪水糊满了的眼睛，在高潮激烈的白光里望见Jarvis深不可测的眼睛。

“Tony，”吻带着占有欲地落在自己唇角，他听到那仿佛从天外传来的熟悉又陌生的声音，“你是我的。”

 

“Boss，Mr.Barton有事找您。”

室内情欲的气息缓慢地散去，Tony心有余悸地靠在Jarvis怀里，慵懒得几乎懒得动一根手指。他迷迷糊糊地应道：“让他等……”

他的话音还未落，那个背着弓箭的男人就冒冒失失地跳下通风管出现在了他的工作室里，与此同时，Jarvis飞快地向前一步，用自己衣衫不整的身体挡住了几近赤裸的Tony。

Clint眼疾手快地捂住了眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道：“为什么我每次进门，都能看到你在跟你的金发男模管家在做些见不得人的事？”

任由Jarvis用不知道从哪里找来的毛毯把他严密地裹好抱进怀里，终于从余韵中彻底缓过来的Tony牙尖口利地反驳道：“或许是因为你从不好好走门，Clint。”

“第一次我走门了——”

“但第一次我们并没有，”Tony耸耸肩，抬手打了个引号，“像你想的那样，做什么‘见不得人’的事。”

“那就是这次确实是……哦，好吧，这不重要，”接收到Jarvis望过来算不上友善的眼神，Clint摆摆另一只手，装模作样地把眼睛从指缝里探出来，“其实我想说，Ste——”

他的话音还未落，工作室外就传来了熟悉的有些急迫的男声，高大男人的身影随之出现在工作间门口：“Tony，我——”

话语随着脚步声戛然而止，Clint回头，正对上呆立在门外的Steve那双夹杂着复杂情绪的碧蓝眼睛，他心头一凛，复又看向被人圈在怀里一派淡定面部表情却不易察觉地僵硬了的Tony。

“哦，天呐，”捂住眼睛的手指上移到额头，Clint叹了口气，在一瞬间变得扭曲又压抑的气氛中总结道，“这可真够尴尬的。”


End file.
